Desconocidos
by LadyDenisse
Summary: Una tarde como cualquier otra Adrien encuentra a una chica inconsciente en la playa. Él tomará la decisión más arriesgada de todas.
1. Prólogo

Una tarde común y corriente Adrien va caminando por la playa, pensando en cosas de su vida. Hasta que de un momento a otro, percibe una sombra. La curiosidad fue más fuerte, por lo que se acercó a ella y encontró algo inesperado; una chica desmayada ahí. Él tomará la decisión más alocada de todas.


	2. La extraña chica en la playa

Un joven rubio de veinticuatro años caminaba por la desierta playa. Se cuestionaba su decisión de haber ido justamente a una playa, siendo que él siempre había detestado aquél lugar. La mayoría de las personas amaban la playa, pero en su caso era todo lo contrario. Detestaba pisar la arena, era molesto quedarte pegado en ella y que se metiera en zonas que no debía. Así como detestaba el mar, la sola idea de estar nadando en orina de algún niño o algún pez, le daba náuseas. Había muchos puntos en contra, y uno de los principales era el sol, que brillaba con todas sus fuerzas y te quemaba con gran intensidad la piel, más aún si eres una persona de piel blanca.

A pesar de todos esos puntos en contra, había un punto a favor, y aparentemente, era el único que él podía encontrar: la soledad que presentaba la playa, y sobretodo en la mañana. Precisamente ahora eran las nueve de la madrugada y no había nadie más que él.

A pesar de vivir solo, necesitaba salir de su departamento por un rato. Ya sentía que las paredes comenzaban a sofocarlo. Sus pensamientos lo estaban abrumando, estaba teniendo un ataque de desesperación y eso lo transtornaba. Por eso, salió a tomar aire fresco. Aunque sea todo un adulto, había cosas de su adolescencia que aún lo perseguían.

Él siempre fue un fracaso para su familia. Su padre esperaba más de él, más de lo que alguna vez pudo llegar a ser. Así que al cumplir su mayoría de edad, se fue del hogar de su padre. Aunque, hoy en día se cuestionaba el hecho de no haberla ayudado también a ella.

Sus pensamientos no se detenían. Recuerdos de su niñez, de su adolescencia y de su presente. Aún no había logrado nada, no tenía nada para decirle a su padre un simple: "lo logré". Porque ni siquiera había decidido aún una carrera, sus años sabaticos se volvieron interminables.

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y eso ya lo tenía más que cansado. Comenzó a buscar con su mirada algún lugar en el que pudiera ver alguna sombra que pudiera cubrirlo, desde lejos divisó muchos árboles y uno que otro tronco caído. Comenzó a caminar hacia ese lugar, se le dificultó bastante, debido a que la arena provocaba que sus zapatos se pagarán.

—Torpe arena... —susurró enfadado al no poder moverse con normalidad.

Al llegar a la zona de los árboles, sintió que su piel le agradecía dejar de quemarse. Y claro, con lo apurado que salió de su casa ni siquiera se colocó algo de bloqueador solar.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, decidió que sería una buena idea sentarse un rato y dejar que las horas pasen. Así como su vida pasaba sin que él mismo se diese cuenta de ello.

Cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse, algo llamó su atención. Como es de suponer, cada árbol producía una sombra. Solo que... una de las sombras era distinta a las demás, era más delgada y parecía tener una forma más alargada. Algo estaba mal.

La curiosidad fue más rápida que él. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había llegado al lugar que producía esa extraña sombra. Y lo que vio, dejó su corazón en un puño. Fue algo muy extraño, algo descabellado.

Ahí tendida entre los árboles había una chica. Ella llevaba un vestido que en sus buenos tiempos debió haber sido de color blanco, solo que ahora estaba sucio, estaba de color negro. La chica tenía la cabeza apoyada en un árbol, y se podía apreciar rasguños en sus brazos y un corte en su mejilla. Su piel tenía algo de sangre. Él sintió náuseas. Pero también... miedo.

La chica estaba herida y estaba completamente sola, aparentemente; insconciente. Algo debió haberle sucedido. Pero no era tan importante ahora, esa chica debía ser atendida. Y él tomó una decisión en ese momento, no la dejaría ahí sola, la llevaría a un hospital para que pudieran revisar sus heridas.

Se hinco con rapidez, y extendiendo sus brazos, tomó con sumo cuidado a la pobre chica. Se levantó con cuidado, y al hacerlo, ella abrió sus ojos por un momento. Al principio él se asustó, pero no lo demostró. Sus ojos parecían idos, no miraban ningún punto en específico, era realmente raro.

—Por favor, no me lleves con ellos... —su voz fue apenas un hilo, un susurro muy suave y delicado. Y así como abrió sus ojos, los cerró de nuevo, sin volver a abrirlos.

¿Con quién se supone que no debía llevarla? Una simple oración fue capaz de preocupar aún más a Adrien. Que observó a esa chica, y la vio tan débil... tan herida... que en ese preciso momento, tomó la decisión más torpe y arriesgada de todas.


	3. Curación

Adrien comenzaba a cuestionar su decisión al haber decidido ayudar a una simple desconocida. Debido a que... lógicamente no sabía nada de esa chica, y eso lo preocupaba un poco. Quizás estaba cometiendo una tontería. Lo peor de todo era que estaba decidido a ayudarla, no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ciertamente salir de la playa había sido un tanto complicado, porque la arena se pegaba en sus zapatos y eso complicaba mucho más su caminar. Además, cargaba a una chica inconsciente en sus brazos, al principio creyó que estaba haciendo bien, pero después recapacitó un poco y se dio cuenta de que podría ser llamativo para otros verlo en ese tipo de situación. Las personas casi siempre tienden a malinterpretar lo que ven, y eso no sería una buena opción para él, no quería tener ningún problema.

Él no tenía un auto, lo que complicaba aún más el modo de poder llegar a su departamento sin ser visto por demasiadas personas. Pero ya algo se le estaba comenzando a ocurrir. Como seguía siendo temprano, no fue del todo difícil salir de la playa. Se refugió en las sombras cada vez que veía a alguien caminando cerca de él. Hasta que llegó a un lugar en el que transitaban autos. Él había llegado en un autobús, tenía pensado tomar otro, pero no podía hacerlo debido a que llevaba a esa chica en sus brazos. Refunfuñando un poco, recordó que llevaba algo de dinero. Gracias a su decisión de ayudar, tendría que gastar un poco del nulo dinero que poseía.

Salió de su escondite y se ubicó al lado de un árbol que lo refugiaba de los potentes rayos del sol, gracias a Dios un taxi apareció rápidamente. Lo hizo parar, se detuvo. Abrió la puerta trasera y primero sentó a la aún inconsciente chica en el asiento trasero. Luego él subió.

Indicó la dirección, cuando el auto se puso en marcha pudo ver como el curioso taxista observaba a esa chica. Él tomó su cabello con algo de incomodidad, realmente no sabía qué mentira decir. Lo único que encontraba de utilidad era decir que ella era un familiar.

—Es mi prima, se sintió un poco mal gracias al gran calor que hace y me rogó con volver a casa... —no se le ocurrió algo mejor, para su buena (o mala) suerte él conductor le creyó. Así que su recorrido se convirtió en toda una charla respecto a los cuidados que se debe tener antes de ir a la playa, y sobre lo peligrosas y molestas que pueden ser las insolaciones. En otras palabras, él no dejó de hablar, mientras Adrien solo rogaba poder llegar pronto a su hogar.

El recorrido en auto fue largo, para desgracia de Adrien. Se toparon con muchos semáforos con luz roja, había algunos autos que provocaban taco y él odioso taxista no dejó de hablar en ningún momento.

Para Adrien haber llegado fue como estar en el paraíso, estaba feliz. Pagó y bajó del taxi, cerrando con cuidado.

—¡Cuida bien de tu prima! —gritó el taxista despidiéndose desde la ventana del auto. Él rubio rodó los ojos.

— _Metiche..._ —susurró con rabia, estaba bastante frustrado.

Sintió como esa chica se acomodaba un poco entre sus brazos, eso lo devolvió a la realidad. Claramente las horas habían transcurrido, ya había más personas caminando por las calles y él estaba ahí, parado frente a un departamento con una chica inconsciente en sus brazos, eso daría mucho de qué hablar a sus vecinos. Caminó hacia la puerta, con algo de dificultad la abrió como pudo, saludó al portero y sin darle tiempo de hacer preguntas (porque como buen portero, Iván era todo un curioso). El ascensor estuvo de su lado, llegó rápidamente. Presionó el número quince, y esperó pacientemente hasta que llegó.

Una vez que pudo bajar del ascensor, suspiró aliviado al no toparse con ninguno de sus vecinos. La mayoría de ellos eran ancianos, y casi siempre intentaban ponerse a conversar con él, lo que era desesperante. Por alguna razón, los ancianos disfrutaban mucho hablando de sus enfermedades y de lo solos que estaban, en ocasiones eso aburría mucho. La única vecina que tenía que asemejaba su edad era Lila, una muchacha proveniente de Italia que no era más que una entrometida, por eso siempre la evitaba.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó la llave para abrir su puerta, le costó bastante debido a esa chica que debía cargar, pero lo consiguió. Ingresó y cerró dando una patada. Pensó que debería dejar a esa chica tirada en el sillón, pero no pudo hacerlo, algo en su interior le recordó a otra chica y bueno, su instinto fue más poderoso que su enojo. Caminó hacia su habitación, y recostó a la chica en la cama. Ella quedó completamente estirada, se veía tan relajada; a pesar de la extraña situación. Adrien pensó que quizás llevaba muchos días sin haber dormido tranquilamente, como hacia ahora.

Él se sentó en los pies de su cama, y la observó. Algo que llamó su atención fue su cabello, era de color azul oscuro. En la playa gracias a la poca luz que había, pensó que era de color negro, estaba equivocado. ¿Por qué habrá teñido su cabello de ese color tan llamativo? La chica tenía la piel blanca, como la leche. Aunque estaba herida, tenía una herida notable en su brazo izquierdo, se podía apreciar un rasguño en su rostro, en su mejilla. Llevaba un vestido, por lo que pudo apreciar que sus piernas tenían unos cuantos moretones, no se veía muy bien.

Él decidió que sería sensato curarla, pero también... necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre su decisión, no podía guardar un secreto así sin volverse completamente loco. Mientras caminaba al baño para buscar su botiquín de primeros auxilios, sacó su celular y llamó a su mejor amigo, Nino.

—Bro, ¿qué pasa? —respondió Nino luego de unos cuantos timbrazos.

—Necesito que vengas a mí departamento, tengo que contarte algo... delicado —respondió tocando su cabello, cada vez que estaba preocupado hacia eso.

—¿No me digas que aceptaste salir con Lila después de todo este tiempo? Bro, ya te he dicho que... —él tosió para interrumpir a su amigo, bien conocía la opinión de su amigo sobre su vecina —... ¿no es eso? Ah, lo siento —Adrien rió, sabía lo impulsivo que Nino podía llegar a ser —, ¿entonces de qué trata?

—Ya te dije que es delicado. Solo ven, no te demores mucho —y cortó el teléfono, porque sino su mejor amigo seguiría insistiendo y él explotaría debido a que no tenía mucha paciencia, era mejor evitar las discusiones innecesarias.

Una vez que estuvo en el baño, tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y suspirando se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación. Ya estando ahí, apoyó el maletín en una esquina de los pies de su cama. Primero que nada, tomó un pedazo de algodón, al cual le colocó cuidadosamente algo de alcohol, para poder desinfectar las heridas. El hecho de que la chica siguiera dormida, le fue de gran utilidad, porque así no gritaría debido al ardor que se siente en esos momentos, desinfectó con cuidado cada zona sucia que vio. En la herida de su mejilla, colocó algo de crema, para poder ayudar a cicatrizar sin tanto dolor. Su mayor inconveniente estaba en el brazo derecho, se veía algo morado y un tanto hinchado. Quizás había recibido un golpe en el y estaba herido, ojalá no quebrado. Quería vendarlo, pero quizás sería peor. Esperaría a poder hablar con ella.

¿Hablar con ella? ¿y qué le diría? "Hola, extraña. Soy Adrien Agreste. Te encontré tirada en la playa, y te traje hasta mí casa"... definitivamente, entablar una conversación con ella sería muy incómodo, muy extraño.

Cerró el botiquín, lo dejó en la cama y revisó su armario, en la parte de arriba guardaba algunos remedios, pero para su mala suerte, no tenía guardado ningún anti inflamatorio. Eso sería un inconveniente.

De pronto escuchó el timbre, y supo lo que venía a continuación. Su mejor amigo lo retaría por lo que había hecho. Conocía tan bien a Nino, que ya se imaginaba lo histérico que se pondría al enterarse. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.


	4. Contando la historia

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a su mejor amigo. Antes de poder saludarlo, él ya había ingresado a su departamento, lo que no lo sorprendió. Ellos siempre habían sido como hermanos, tenían una excelente relación y se querían un montón.

—Espero que me llamarás para algo que valga la pena, bro. Porque si es una especie de broma, te juro que...

—Es importante —detuvo las palabras de su amigo mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento. Estaba nervioso y no quería ver fijamente a su mejor amigo, porque sabía que él empezaría a indagar o a hablar de temas incómodos. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como Nino había abierto el refrigerador y había sacado dos cervezas.

—¿Agreste tiene una novia normal? —preguntó con un tono burlón. Adrien lo observó con el ceño completamente fruncido y Nino de inmediato levantó ambas manos en el aire —. No me culpes, sabes bien que tengo razón.

Adrien quiso discutir ese tema, pero no pudo hacerlo. No tenía buenos argumentos a su favor, y es que sus ex-novias... ninguna fue muy normal que digamos. Durante un tiempo salió con una chica "suicida" que realmente era terrible. Luego salió con una mimada, que realmente era una "hija de papi" ella quería estar pegada a él las veinticuatro horas del día y que él hiciera sus cosas. La relación fue un completo fracaso, y fue difícil terminarla. Y su última relación... fue extraña. Resulta que la chica era mitómana y gracias a ello, una gran chismosa.

Lo peor de todo era que esa chismosa actualmente era su vecina. Y aún peor, esa chica cree en eso de "amistad después de una relación" (todo lo contrario a él, cabe destacar). Lila podía ser insufrible si así se lo proponía.

—Veo que estás recordando tú "grandioso" pasado amoroso —la escandalosa risa de Nino lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Pudo ver como su amigo abría una cerveza y comenzaba a beber un poco del contenido.

—Nada de cerveza en esta ocasión, o al menos no por ahora —Adrien le quitó la lata de cerveza de las manos a Nino. Él lo miró con algo de sorpresa y enojo mezclados —. Te dije que quería hablar contigo —le recordó.

Nino se enredezó más en el asiento, sintiéndose un poco incómodo con la situación. Normalmente Adrien era un chico más... divertido, está vez se comportaba tan serio como ahora.

—Solo dime qué sucede. Sabes que estoy acostumbrado a escuchar de tus problemas, y ambos sabemos que eso ocurre muy a menudo.

Nino le dio la oportunidad de comenzar. Pero justo en ese momento... se arrepintió. Claramente quería contarle a alguien sobre ella, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría cualquier persona. Es decir, ni siquiera él mismo sabía del todo bien: "¿por qué había tomado esa decisión?"

—Bro, cierra la boca o te entrará una mosca —nuevamente, la voz de Nino lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Su mente sí que estaba activa —. Puedes contarme lo que quieras, sabes que no te juzgaré.

Adrien sabía que esas palabras no eran del todo ciertas. Pero también sabía que podía confiar en Nino. Después de todo, ambos se conocían desde los dieciocho años, ya eran seis largos años de amistad. Años llenos de aventuras, peligros y bastante diversión.

—De acuerdo, déjame ver por dónde comenzar.

—Creo que lo más lógico sería iniciar por el principio de la historia.

Adrien rió por la torpe respuesta que su amigo le había otorgado y con eso sintió más seguridad para finalmente hablar.

—Bueno... resulta que hoy en la mañana me fui a la playa, no es que haya ido por gusto, más que nada fue un simple impulso, porque ya sabes que yo odio la playa. Y que...

—Si vas a hablar solamente de la playa y de que la odias, yo me voy de aquí —Nino estaba fingiendo estar enojado, aunque Adrien lo comprendía, estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto.

—El punto aquí es que mientras estaba en la playa sucedió algo inesperado. Solo déjame contarte bien todo y entenderás porque me estoy comportando así.

Nino permaneció callado porque finalmente había comprendido la seriedad de la situación. Adrien hablaba con completa tranquilidad ahora que su amigo se había quedado callado, eso por alguna razón lo hizo sentir más confianza.

Nino escuchaba la historia con completa atención, no pudo evitar beber otro poco de la lata de cerveza mientras Adrien proseguía con su historia. La historia avanzaba rápido, aunque para Adrien se sentía como si la historia no estuviese avanzando, todo iba muy lento para él.

—... Y eso fue lo que sucedió —finalizó su relato. Cuando terminó con la historia, se sintió ansioso. El problema fue que... Nino no decía nada, estaba sumamente callado. Hasta que... explotó en carcajadas. Lo que claramente hizo enojar a Adrien.

—¡Qué buena historia, bro! —Nino dejó de reír, para finalmente hablar —, una chica en la playa tirada así como así. ¡Ay! ¿de dónde sacas tanta imaginación? —y las carcajadas regresaron.

Antes de que Nino se diera cuenta, Adrien tomó la lata de cerveza que su amigo estaba bebiendo y la tiró en su cabeza, dándole un buen golpe y derramando algo de líquido en su preciada gorra roja.

—¡Mi gorra! —se quejó mientras se levantaba de la silla de un salto —, ¡Agreste, sabes que mi gorra es sagrada! —le reclamó.

—¡Eso te pasa por reírte de mi historia! Se supone que somos amigos.

—¡¿Cómo esperabas que no me riera de una historia así?! —se defendió Nino mientras intentaba secar su gorra, aunque claramente no funcionaba. Con el ceño fruncido dejó la gorra sobre la mesa donde antes estaban sentados y tocó su cabello, que por suerte no se había mojado.

Adrien dejó salir un suspiró, contó hasta cinco mentalmente (porque no había tiempo para contar hasta diez) y se sentó. Nino prefirió quedarse de pie.

—Escucha, Nino. La historia que acabas de escuchar es completamente real. Sino fuera así, te aseguro que no te hubiera llamado —él Moreno de pronto se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par, confundido. Se sentó de golpe.

—¿Quieres decir que hay una chica inconciente en tú cama justo ahora? —Adrien asintió. Los ojos de Nino se abrieron de par en par —. ¿Y es bonita?

—¡Nino!

Nino volvió a levantar sus manos, como gesto de inocencia. —Ya, ya. ¡Ver para creer!

Antes de que Adrien pudiera reaccionar, Nino se había levantado de la silla y había comenzado a correr hacia su habitación. Adrien lo llamó, pero él no se detuvo. En vez de perder el tiempo, se levantó. Pero fue muy tarde, Nino ya había abierto la puerta y lo único que fue capaz de escuchar, fue el grito proveniente de su habitación, que luego fue seguido por otro grito.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró detrás de la puerta. Definitivamente, no esperaba empezar la tarde de esa manera tan extraña.


	5. Confiar

Para Adrien todo lo que sucedió fue algo demasiado rápido. En un momento escuchó un grito femenino, luego uno masculino. Eso se prolongó por algunos segundos. Él estaba dispuesto a ingresar a su habitación, se colocó detrás de la puerta. Pero cuando iba a tomar la perilla entre sus manos, la puerta se abrió y lo golpeó en todo el rostro, dejándolo casi pegado a la pared.

—¡Mi nariz! —se quejó mientras acariciaba la zona más afectada. Nino no se inmutó, solo lo observaba con los ojos algo enfadados.

—Me dijiste que tenías a una chica en tú habitación. Eso esperaba ver, una chica; no una niña —se quejó él Moreno.

Adrien en ese momento recordó a la niña que hace algunos segundos había gritado, por alguna razón también sintió algo de enojo. Soltó su aún adolorida nariz y encaró a su amigo, que lo miraba fijamente, algo incrédulo por alguna razón.

—¿Por qué gritó?, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste? —Nino observó a su amigo con una cara de pocos amigos y se cruzó de brazos. Adrien solo era capaz de observarlo y no con una muy buena expresión.

—¿Acaso crees que yo le dije algo? Porque claro, aquí el malo de la situación soy yo, sí, claro —la ironía de su amigo fue realmente molesta para Adrien —. Ella me vio y gritó, aunque claro, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo al encontrarme en una habitación desconocida y con un sujeto extraño.

Adrien rió sin gracia. —Muy gracioso, amigo. Y como eres tan caballeroso, no se te ocurrió nada mejor que cerrarle la puerta en la cara y dejarla ahí sola. Y claro, no olvidemos mencionar: golpear a tú mejor amigo en la cara con la puerta.

Adrien no pudo evitar tocar otra vez su nariz, la verdad era que el golpe realmente le había dolido. Lo que lograba tranquilizarlo era que el golpe no había provocado una hemorragia, por lo que no había sido tan grave.

—Y como tú eres tan caballeroso, prefieres mantener una conversación conmigo en vez de ir a verla de una buena vez —ironizó Nino.

Adrien quería decir algo, pero nuevamente Nino había conseguido dejarlo sin palabras. Ciertamente, sentía algo de nervios de hablar con esa chica. Quizás ella se asustaría al verlo, y eso complicaría un poco más la ya extraña situación.

Sin tener tiempo a pensar un poco más, Nino volvió a adelantarse y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, él ya había ingresado a su habitación. Solo que está vez, las cosas fueron diferentes, porque él ingresó detrás de él. Solo que por seguridad, dejó la puerta abierta.

Nino ni dijo nada, se quedó en silencio observando a su amigo fijamente, él estaba intrigado.

Adrien por otro lado, estaba sumamente nervioso. Apenas ingresó, su mirada se topó con la de la chica de cabellos azules. Sus ojos eran de un tono celeste, resplandeciente. Solo que ahora irradiaban terror.

La chica estaba sentada en la cama, y su rostro demostraba más de una emoción. Miedo, sorpresa, confusión, todo en uno. Aunque los ojos de ambos no se despegaban por alguna razón. Y a pesar de la situación, no era incómodo para ninguno de los dos.

—Hola... —Adrien poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, que en esta oportunidad no emitió ningún grito, solo atinó a taparse más con la manta que tenía cerca, por alguna razón se estaba cubriendo —... soy Adrien —se presentó, aún sintiéndose un poco incómodo con la situación. De todas formas, sonrió de manera sincera.

Ella lo observó y se irguió un poco más en la cama. Al observar los ojos de ése chico se dio cuenta de que... irradiaban un brillo muy llamativo. Además, tenía cara de chico bueno. Por alguna razón, sintió que podía confiar en él.

—Hola... —para Adrien escuchar la voz de esa chica fue algo muy lindo, su voz parecía ser apenas un susurro, aunque estaba algo ronca.

De pronto, los ojos de la azabache dejaron de estar conectados con los de él. Él no dejó de observarla detenidamente y pudo notar como sus facciones se tensaban y sus ojos se abrían de par en par, demostrando nada más que pánico.

Algo raro le estaba pasando.

—¿Qué tienes? —la voz de Adrien la devolvió al presente, en ese momento volvió a observar sus ojos, solo que su vista comenzaba a nublarse un poco.

—Yo... no sé qué está pasando —respondió con confusión.

—No debes tener miedo —Adrien suspiró. Quería sentarse frente a ella, pero sabía que eso podría asustarla un poco —. Sé que debe ser extraño estar con dos desconocidos, pero puedo explicarte bien lo qué sucedió, y encontraremos alguna solución. Ahora, dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo —ella acarició su sien de un modo rápido, solo que tuvo que detenerse porque sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo derecho —. Mi cabeza parece querer explotar, no recuerdo qué fue lo qué sucedió y... no recuerdo nada, me siento en blanco —de los celestes ojos lágrimas caían de modo descontrolado.

—¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada? —Nino se acercó para finalmente hablar, esta vez la chica no gritó porque estaba perdida en sus confusiones —. Debes tener idea de alguna dirección, de tú nombre o algo relevante. ¿No?

—No puedo... —ella siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

Adrien quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Comenzaba a cuestionar el hecho de querer ayudarla en primer lugar, él nunca había ayudado a nadie antes... si ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo podría ayudarse a sí mismo.

—Mm... Adrien y yo saldremos, quédate aquí.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Nino había tomado a Adrien del brazo y lo había sacado de la habitación. De pronto, estaban nuevamente en la mesa de la cocina, donde todo había comenzado.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber de esa desconocida? —indagó Nino mientras alzaba una de sus cejas —. Siento que hay algo que estás ocultando.

Adrien tragó en seco. Nino lo conocía mejor de lo que esperaba, porque se dio cuenta de que omitió una parte de la historia. Aunque en su defensa, no lo hizo porque quiso, simplemente fue porque no sabía si eso había sucedido, o era un invento de su imaginación.

De todas formas, decidió que si quería la ayuda de Nino, tenía que ser sincero.

—Cuando la tomé entre mis brazos, ella en un momento me dijo: "por favor no me entregues", no fue literalmente eso, pero fue algo parecido —se sentía como un loco, pero era difícil hablar de este tema con normalidad —. En serio, ella despertó un momento para decir eso, y luego cayó inconciente de nuevo.

—¿Dices que estaba sola tirada entre los árboles? —Adrien asintió —. De acuerdo, esa chica me parece demasiado sospechosa, pero aún así hay cosas que creo poder comprender de todo este embrollo.

—¿Qué cosas entiendes?

Nino sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa que colocaba cada vez que se sentía superior a alguien.

—Creo que ella pudo haber tenido un golpe directo en la cabeza, y gracias a ello ha perdido la memoria. De hecho, lo he visto en películas, eso se llama Amnesia —Adrien asintió, también conocía el término —. O sino, ella puede ser una chica que llegó aquí no por casualidad, quizás es una ladrona.

Adrien no pudo contener su carcajada. —¡¿Una ladrona?! ¡Ay, Nino! Si fuese una ladrona no habría venido a este departamento, lo más caro que tengo es mi notebook y eso que ya tiene sus años.

—Si ella se va, será porque se dio cuenta de que no tenías más de valor. Lo que probaría mi teoría.

Mientras ambos amigos conversaban, eran escuchados por la chica de cabellos azules.

Cuando ella se percató de que se encontraba sola en la habitación, observó todo a su alrededor intentando evocar algún pensamiento en su mente. Pero no funcionó, no vio nada, nada útil. Era como si todo hubiese desaparecido, y eso era aterrador.

Ella realmente no quería estar sola. Por lo que decidió secar sus lágrimas y levantarse. Al apoyar su brazo izquierdo en la cama, sintio un dolor terrible en el hombro, era como enterrarte una aguja. Entonces, tratando de ignorar aquello, se puso en pie.

El problema fue que sus pies dolían, era sumamente complicado mantenerse en pie. Todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, sus sentidos le gritaban para que se acostara de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Ella quería saber de que hablaban esos chicos, y más que querer saber, ella tenía derecho, ya que seguramente ella era el tema.

Así que con sumo cuidado y con pasos dolorosos, se escondió detrás de la pared en la cual ellos hablaban.

Y escuchó una simple palabra que consiguió dejarla helada de pies a cabeza: amnesia.

Por alguna razón, sabía que conocía esa palabra, y claramente conocía el significado; pérdida de memoria.

Sintió mucho miedo, muchas ganas de llorar y muchas ganas de recordar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar mágicamente algún botón en su cerebro que trajera de regreso todos sus recuerdos, pero sabía que las cosas no eran así de sencillas. Realmente, no sabía que hacer y eso solo la aterró más.

—¿Qué harás con ella? —escuchó como preguntaba él chico moreno, del cual no había prestado atención en su nombre.

—La ayudaré —a la azabache le sorprendió la seguridad con la que Adrien había respondido, y no fue la única sorprendida. Los tres se quedaron perplejos.

—Eso podría meterte en muchos problemas, bro.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa —respondió nuevamente con total convicción —. Ya una vez le fallé a alguien que pude haber ayudado, no lo haré de nuevo.

¿A quién no habrá podido ayudar? —se preguntó la azabache, ya que cuando había pronunciado aquello, su voz sonaba dolida.

—No confió en ella, pero en tu sí. Y sabes que cuentas conmigo para cada cosa que se te ocurra, bro —ambos amigos chocaron los puños —. Después de todo, nuestras aventuras siempre serán las mejores.

De ese modo, ambos amigos habían sellado un pacto para cuidar de esa chica. Ella por su parte había escuchado todo aquello, y sintió algo de miedo, pero viendo como se encontraba su cuerpo y que carecía de recuerdos, momentáneamente no tenía otra opción más que confiar en ellos.


	6. Ayuda

Ambos amigos seguían sentados en la cocina, sin decir absolutamente nada. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Adrien no dejaba de cuestionar lo que estaba haciendo, pero en el fondo sabía que hacía lo correcto. Y que si hubiera podido, hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella en su momento, solo que ya era tarde. Muy tarde.

Y Nino no dejaba de pensar que todo esto era una locura, algo que no debería suceder. Algo estúpido. Pero esperaba que su amigo pudiera reaccionar a tiempo (aunque debía admitir que él era un completo estúpido, así que no pediría milagros)

—¿Cómo lo harás para ayudarla? Porque debes de tener algún tipo de plan en esa cabeza hueca tuya —le dijo Nino.

Aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera, la chica se encontraba aún en su escondite. Ella estaba escuchando todo lo que ellos hablaban. Y le parecía interesante el modo en el que ambos se trataban, parecía que les gustaba insultarse.

—Me parece que voy a necesitar ayuda de tus contactos.

Los ojos de Nino se iluminaron. Sus contactos, hace tanto tiempo que no los utilizaban, quizás desde los veinte años.

—¿Quieres decir que quieres volver a los tiempos en los que vivíamos en una pandilla? Bro, ¡extraño tanto esos tiempos! —él moreno no cabía en su felicidad. Su antigua vida había sido algo fabuloso, algo que él extrañaba muchísimo. Cuando podía divertirse y meterse en problemas.

Adrien iba a responder de un modo nada agradable, pero un gemido que demostraba horror sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos. Ellos se levantaron rápidamente y observaron a la chica, que ya no estaba tan escondida.

Ella estaba afirmando su cabeza, mientras parecía fuera de sí y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Algo le estaba ocurriendo, algo muy malo.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Adrien estaba espantado. Queria ayudarla, realmente queria hacerlo pero no podia. No sabía qué hacer, pensaba que si la tocaba podría ponerse peor de lo que estaba.

—Viejo, ¡se le metió el Demonio! —Nino siempre tenía ocurrencias raras. De no ser por la situación, Adrien le hubiese dado un golpe.

Al escuchar la palabra "pandilla", la chica sintió una punzada en su cabeza. Era un dolor tremendo, que te perforaba por completo, ella se sentía sumamente inútil, inmóvil.

De pronto, sintió como si estuviese teniendo una visión y eso fue algo realmente extraño.

—Créeme pequeña tonta que si las cosas no salen como yo quiero, tengo amigos que se encargarán de ti.

Ella no podía ver bien, todo estaba borroso. La voz tampoco se escuchaba nítida, pero la amenaza era implícita. El modo se hizo presente en su sistema. Sus piernas dejaron de responder.

—¿Acaso crees que te tengo miedo? —ella quiso reír, pero no iba a tentar a la suerte.

—Deberías. Conozco gente. Personas que pasaron por cosas malas y me deben muchos favores.

—Tú eres la peor cosa que puede existir en la vida

—respondió con completo asco.

—Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé.

Las voces distorsionadas se detuvieron y de pronto volvió a la realidad, estaba tendida en un suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero sintió un mareo que la detuvo.

—No hagas esas cosas sola —un chico rubio la ayudó a levantarse, ella le agradeció con la mirada.

—¿Por qué saliste de la habitación? —preguntó Nino mirándola con curiosidad. Adrien también la miró.

—Nada en especial —aún tenía algo de miedo, no quería hablar mucho con ellos.

Adrien se separó un poco para darle su espacio, él entendía lo confundida que debería estar la pobre chica.

—¿Estás bien? ¿qué fue lo que sucedió hace poco? —Adrien estaba preocupado. Ella notó la preocupación en sus ojos. Y vio el interés en los ojos de Nino.

Sentía que él rubio quería ayudarla, pero al mismo tiempo, aún no se sentía en confianza absoluta. Y tampoco quería decirles que había pasado. Porque ni siquiera ella misma lo comprendía. Fue como ver una realidad distinta, sin ver nada bien, o sin poder escuchar correctamente las voces. Era algo muy extraño, muy loco.

Había cosas que era mejor mantener en secreto.

—No lo sé —ambos la miraron con la boca abierta, sorprendidos ante aquella respuesta tan seca —, fue una sensación rara. De pronto sentí que me faltaba el aire y que no podía respirar.

—Eso es asma. Tendrás que conseguir un inhalador, o si no la chamaca morirá ahogada —Adrien observó de mal modo a su amigo. Él siempre decía tonterías y aunque a veces resultaban entretenidas, en ocasiones (como está) molestaban demasiado.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, ven...

Adrien extendió su mano, esperando a que ella la tomará. Ella observó la mano del rubio con algo de curiosidad. ¿Por qué la estaba ofreciendo? Estaban en una sala, nada de otro mundo.

Observó los ojos verde del joven, vio su sonrisa y... por un segundo, a pesar de no tener idea de nada... se sintió segura. Sintió algo dentro de su estómago que la hizo poder confiar en él.

Tomó su mano.

Cuando ambas manos hicieron contacto, ambos chicos sintieron algo especial, algo muy bello. La piel de ambos se sentía suave, se sentía tierna. La mano de ella era bastante pequeña en comparación de la de Adrien, eso le dio algo de ternura al rubio.

—Mejor hablemos antes de que esto se ponga aún más raro —las palabras de Nino sacaron a ambos del trance en el que habían quedado sin darse cuenta, fue algo extraño pero al mismo tiempo... bonito.

Los tres se dirigieron a la mesa. Nino se sentó en la cabecera. La chica se sentó lo más alejada posible de él, porque le incomodaba un poco, él siempre le dirigía miradas hostiles y eso era incómodo. Adrien sirvió Coca-Cola en un vaso, porque pensó que ella no era de las que bebían cerveza.

—Toma, seguramente debes tener sed —le dio el vaso, ella agradeció y rápidamente bebió un poco, su garganta estaba más que seca.

Adrien se sentó al lado de la chica. Ahora que ella estaba ahí, podría hablar de modo más claro. Porque después de todo, ella tenía derecho a saber lo qué sucedería con su vida.

—Antes de empezar, me gustaría decirte que mi nombre es Adrien Agreste. Y que ese idiota de ahí, es mi mejor amigo y se llama Nino...

—¡Tú eres él idiota! —se defendió Nino.

—Como decía, nosotros podemos ser completos desconocidos para ti, pero habló con toda la sinceridad del mundo cuando te digo que te queremos ayudar...

—¡Habla por ti! —él moreno no dejaba de interrumpir, eso era desesperante.

—¡Ya cierra esa boca de una maldita vez por todas! —el grito de Adrien sorprendió a la azabache, ya que él parecía ser él más tranquilo de todos. Aparentemente, no era así —. En fin, para ayudarte, necesito que confíes un poco en mí. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Ella sentía que todo esto era un extraño sueño y que al despertar, tendría todos sus recuerdos y su mente no estaría en blanco. En el fondo sabía que eso no pasaría. Y solo tenía dos opciones: confiar en ellos, o quedarse completamente sola.

No había que ser un genio para saber cual era la mejor opción.

—Confió —aseguró ella.

—Perfecto —Adrien sonrió —. Tengo la idea de decir que tú eres mi prima y que estás aquí de visita. Podemos decir eso, y ya cuando recuperes la memoria podrás volver a casa.

—Si que eres rápido cuando te lo propones, bro.

—Para que no estés tanto tiempo en casa, podemos buscar algún colegio, algún taller o algún trabajo. Algo que te entretenga.

—No trabajas tú, y quieres mandarla a ella a trabajar. ¡Maltrato! —bromeó Nino. Adrien no rió, era un momento serio.

—También trabajaré, un idiota me debe algunos favores. Estoy seguro de que me contratará —Nino iba a hablar, pero Adrien se adelantó: —. Ahí es donde entras tú, Nino. Como tienes tus contactos, necesitaré que hagas documentos falsos sobre ella, porque sino está mentira se desarmara demasiado rápido. Ahora, ¿no recuerdas nada de ti? ¿tú nombre, tú edad?

Ella intentó buscar algún dato, algo que pudiera ser útil, algo que dijera "yo soy..." "y tengo..." pero no tuvo suerte, solo ganó una punzada en la frente. Negó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, nosotros te pondremos un nombre. Mm...

Adrien la examinó bien, y solo pudo fijarse en el color de sus ojos, eran celestes, como azul zafiro. Eso era lo más llamativo en ella. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos.

—Zafiro. ¿Te gusta?

—No, Zafiro no suena como nombre, ¡tarado! —Nino siempre tenía una opinión negativa —. Deberías ponerle Celeste, ese nombre le queda mejor. Solo ve sus ojos.

—Sería muy tonto ponerle Celeste, es un simple color. No me gusta —se quejó Adrien.

—Celeste siempre será mejor que Zafiro. ¿O acaso se te ocurre algo mejor? —Nino se cruzó de brazos.

Adrien se concentró. Pensó en el lugar donde la encontró, tendida en la playa. Y tuvo una brillante idea, porque había algo que predominaba en la playa y era muy parecido a los ojos de esa chica.

—Mar —respondió simplemente.

—¿Mar? Eso es absurdo, es muy simple y...

—De todos los nombres que han dicho, es el que más me gusta —opinó ella.

—¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada! —repuso Nino.

—¡Oye, ese será su nombre! Claro que tiene derecho —Adrien la defendió y Nino se quedó cruzado de brazos, como un niño recién regañado —. Entonces que los documentos Digan "Mar Agreste" —finalizó.

Hablaron unos minutos más respecto a los documentos. Nino tendría que pedirle a sus conocidos que falsifiquen muchos datos, pero eso no sería un problema. Después de todo, eran expertos.

Al cabo de un rato, Nino se despidió. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos y reinó el silencio.

—Escucha, Mar. Este departamento tiene tres habitaciones. La mía ya sabes cuál es, obviamente. Al lado hay dos para visitas, las cuales nunca fueron utilizadas. Pero cuentan con una cama armada y algunos muebles. Puedes quedarte en una, aunque estará vacía.

—Gracias por todas tus atenciones —respondió ella sonriendo del modo más amable posible. Él también le sonrió —. Dijiste que querías que mientras este aquí, haga algo, ¿cuándo empezaré con ése "algo"? —preguntó un poco confundida.

—Oh, bueno... dependemos de los documentos que Nino traerá. Pero, mientras los esperamos yo conseguiré un trabajo. Podrás acompañarme mientras lo buscó, para que no te quedes aquí sola.

—¿Por qué tú no trabajas? —la pregunta hizo que el rostro de Adrien cambiara, se veía ensombrecido. Ella entendió que había tocado un punto sensible en él rubio —. No tienes que decirme sino quieres, lo lamento.

—No hay problema —él sonrió de modo forzado. Por un momento había recordado a su padre y eso lo hizo sentir rabia, no pudo evitarlo —. Lo mejor será que vayas a tú habitación y tomes una ducha, o duermas un poco. No lo sé.

Ella observó su ropa y vio todo su cuerpo, estaba bastante herida, sucia y quizás... fea. Bueno, eso no importaba. Quizás el agua podría ayudarla a eliminar el dolor muscular que sentía.

—Gracias, eso haré.

Ella se retiró y cuando Adrien quedó completamente solo, se hecho en el sillón y suspiró.

—¿En qué me metí? —le preguntó a la vacía sala.

Muchas dudas llegaron a su mente. Respecto a esa chica, a la situación en la que la encontró, en su amnesia y en que tendría que cuidarla.

Él nunca había cuidado de nadie. Ni siquiera pudo proteger a su hermana, incluso la dejó sola. Y ahora, gracias a ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que no lo abandonaba, estaba ayudando a una completa desconocida.

Nino tenía razón, era un completo idiota.

 _Solo para aclarar: como Marinette tiene amnesia, obviamente no sabe su nombre, por eso en está historia se llamará Mar. Pero sí, sí es Marinette_


	7. Analizar

La azabache caminó con algo de dificultad a la habitación en donde inicialmente se encontraba. Lo cierto era que su cuerpo se sentía algo adormecido gracias al dolor que tenía en todas partes. Pero estaba segura de que no tenía nada quebrado, porque sino no estaría caminando y tampoco podría mover bien sus brazos.

La pared era de color blanco, había imágenes de el rubio y el moreno juntos, nada más. Resultaba algo llamativo ver una habitación tan... vacía. Era casi frívolo.

Inspeccionó la cama en la que antes había estado acostada y notó como la había ensuciado un poco, se sintió algo culpable pero incapaz de hacer algo. Estaba cansada, lo único que quería era dormir un rato.

Adrien había intentado salir del departamento del modo más rápido posible, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos gracias a Iván. Apenas lo vio, lo llamó. Él se dio vuelta de muy mala manera, porque estaba algo apurado.

—Agreste, qué bueno verte...

Oh sí. Para ti será bueno, porque para mí no. Realmente hueles mal. Siempre tienes olor a fritura y eso es desagradable.

—En la mañana entraste con una niña sin avisar y sabes que como portero debo estar al tanto de todo.

¿Debes estar al tanto de todo? Sí, claro. Lo que pasa es que te gustan los chismes y hablar con todo el mundo. Maldito hombre sin nada que hacer.

—Lo que sucede es que esa niña es mí prima y tuve que ir a buscarla al aeropuerto. Ella estaba cansada, por eso el apuro —Iván arqueó una de sus cejas de modo incrédulo. Adrien quiso golpearlo, odiaba tanto a las personas lentas —. ¿Qué? Un vuelo desde Japón a Estados Unidos no es algo corto, amigo.

—¿Ella viene de Japón? —Iván parecía sorprendido. Adrien sonrió de modo altanero. Ciertamente, se le ocurrió decir eso porque sabía que Japón quedaba bastante lejos y por su color de pelo tan particular: azul —. Supongo que eso explica porque tiene el cabello de ese color —por poco y rió de ese comentario, pero no lo hizo, porque Iván le caía mal —, ¿es una chica difícil?

¿Chica difícil? Oh, no. La verdad es que la situación es difícil, me encontré con una desconocida en la playa y de repente me sentí un muy buen samaritano por lo que decidí ayudarla. Pero eso no es lo mejor, no. Resulta que ella tiene amnesia. Aunque estoy tranquilo, gracias. Después de todo, es una situación común.

—Creo que eso no te concierne. Adiós.

Dejó a Iván con la boca abierta y salió del departamento. Estaba algo enojado porque su tranquilidad se estaba acabando de un día para el otro, como un flash muy rápido. Y lo peor es que no se podía quejar, porque todo esto había sido su decisión.

Ahora estaba pensando en qué hacer:

—Buscar un trabajo

—O buscar alguna actividad para esa niña. Como algún colegio o algo parecido.

Ciertamente, los niños (o adolescentes, mejor dicho) no eran para nada su especialidad. Desde que era pequeño había tratado en su mayoría con personas de su misma edad. Aunque nunca tuvo muy buenas juntas.

Sus manos sintieron un escalofrío gracias a sus recuerdos y decidió ponerse en marcha.

Había caminado hasta un colegio que quedaba relativamente cerca de su hogar y que aparte de todo, era gratuito. Solo que no ingresó. Y el problema radicó principalmente en la falta de papeles. ¿Cómo matriculabas a alguien que no existe? Eso era algo imposible.

Iba a comprar un Starbuck para pensar con mayor claridad. Ya que por ahora el tema de Mar, estaría "pausado" hasta obtener los papeles necesarios. Y como ese tema quedó estancado, ahora tendría que comenzar con su propio tema: su destino. El tema que estuvo evitando durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Y lo peor de todo era justamente eso: no sabía por dónde comenzar. No sabía de qué manera podría comenzar con su vida. Desde ya se sentía estancado.

Se sentó en una banca cercana al centro comercial, porque en ese momento su celular estaba sonando. Vio la pantalla y se percató de que era Nino. Frunció el ceño ante eso, ¿acaso había conseguido los papeles tan rápido?

—¿Y el milagro de la llamada? —le respondió con burla. Escuchó la risa sarcástica desde el otro lado y quiso reír, pero se contuvo. Nino podía ser algo temperamental.

—Bro, fui a hablar con mis contactos y me dijeron que probablemente los papeles estén listos la próxima semana. Pero que me llamaran ante cualquier novedad —informó.

Hasta la semana que viene... esa niña tendría que estar encerrada con él durante una semana. Mm... eso traería problemas, él realmente debía conseguir un trabajo. Y uno donde no lo despidan en el primer intento, como había sucedido antes. ¡Qué complicado!

—Bro, ¿no crees que tal vez todo esto se trate de un engaño? —esa pregunta lo desconcertó.

—¿Disculpa?

—La situación en la que estás metido es demasiado rara. Quizás todo esto tiene que ver con alguna misión de robo o algo parecido. ¿No lo pensaste de ese modo?

—Nino, ella no tiene ni siquiera una maleta.

—Puede tener miles de secuaces.

—Ves demasiadas películas —escuchó un suspiro del otro lado —. Es imposible que eso suceda.

—Cree lo que quieras, yo solo te estoy advirtiendo —y de ese modo la llamada terminó.

Adrien se quedó callado. Él sabía muy bien que las ideas de Nino eran absurdas, puesto que cuando la encontró ella estaba inconsciente y sin nada. Todo había sido muy verdadero, incluso las heridas que curó.

—Debería tener amigos menos dramáticos... —susurro.

La azabache se había recostado por el persistente dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Aparte de eso, su cabeza dolía demasiado. Jamás en su vida había experimentado algo similar, o eso pensaba. Ciertamente, su mente se mantenía en blanco y eso era desesperante.

Utilizó todas sus fuerzas para levantarse. Con la mirada inspeccionó la habitación y ubicó el baño, pensaba que el agua caliente podría ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

Con algo de dificultad se dirigió al baño, se despojó de sus prendas y encendió el agua caliente. De modo cuidadoso se introdujo en la ducha y comenzó con su labor. Se sentía incómoda al estar usando un baño ajeno, pero no tenía otra opción. El agua caliente se sintió bien en algunas zonas, pero en otras se sentía fatal. Sus brazos ardían y le pedían que saliera.

El verdadero problema comenzó cuando salió de la ducha. No quería ponerse el mismo vestido blanco y sucio que antes llevaba, sería como bañarte para nada. Recordó vagamente que le habían dicho que había habitaciones de huéspedes que estaban amobladas y vacías. Quizás en alguna de ellas podría encontrar algo de ropa, porque definitivamente no estaba en sus planes revisar los cajones del rubio, no quería encontrar nada extraño.

Un dolor de cabeza punzante comenzó.

—¡Vamos, no puedes gritar por tan poco! —una voz sonaba tan molesta, no podía ver al dueño porque todo estaba realmente borroso.

Vio como una chica cubría su rostro con sus manos, o eso parecía.

—¡No tengo porque tolerar esto!

—Apuesto a que nunca habías visto algo tan sexy —pudo distinguir una risa —. ¡Oh, niña! Si tanto te avergüenza ver a un hombre en calzoncillos, debiste golpear antes de entrar.

Un movimiento rápido en la figura femenina borrosa se hizo presente.

—¡No tengo porque golpear si se trata de mí propio baño! —se escuchó un fuerte grito y vio como la figura se tapaba los ojos y se iba corriendo velozmente. Pudo distinguir unas fuertes carcajadas.

Sujetó su cabeza con fuerza, sintió que se iba a desmayar. Fue algo tan repentino. Cuando escuchaba voces y veía figuras borrosas su cabeza era la que palpitaba y su cuerpo se desestabilizaba de una manera impresionante. Era algo muy doloroso.

Cuando se calmó, se envolvió en la primera toalla que encontró y comenzó a caminar de modo lento y afirmándose de las paredes como podía. No se sentía del todo bien.

Una vez que consiguió llegar al pasillo, vio cuatro habitaciones. Una estaba al lado de la de Adrien, se dirigió a ella. Al llegar ahí, vio que poseía una cama, algunos muebles y un televisor. Se veía acogedora. Y tenía un armario con puertas corredizas.

Se dirigió al armario y pensó que lo encontraría vacío, pero grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con millones de prendas guardadas en bolsas. Irónicamente había de todo, las bolsas tenían papeles pegados que decían su contenido.

"Ropa niño", "ropa niña", "calzones"... había de todo.

—¿Por qué tiene todas éstas cosas? —preguntó a la nada. Era algo extraño ver tantas bolsas con ropa de todo tipo. Además, estaban muy bien guardadas. Quizás... él era un vendedor y por eso tenía tantas prendas.

Abrió algunas bolsas y finalmente sacó algo de ropa. Ropa interior de color rosa, que le quedaba algo grande y una camisa de color blanco con mangas algo cortas y un pantalón de jean. Se quedó solo con calcetines, porque no había llegado con zapatos a ese lugar.

Una vez lista se sentó en la cama y respiró lentamente, estaba recuperando energías por todo lo que había realizado. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, lo que más le molestaba era el brazo derecho. Solo que decidió ignorar ese dolor, porque por ahora no era algo tan importante.

Al estar quieta y en soledad pudo pensar un poco mejor y se sintió algo asustada. Estaba en la casa de un completo desconocido, ella no tenía recuerdos y al mismo tiempo, él era un hombre y ella una mujer. Eso definitivamente no parecía estar bien.

Ahora él había salido, y no había ni señales de vida. Quizás la mejor opción que tenía era salir de ahí rápidamente.

Otra punzada.

Había una chica en una habitación sola, todo estaba oscuro y algo borroso, pero se podía apreciar bien como estaba tomando distintos objetos y los acomodaba en una maleta de color rojo, o café.

Se tuvo que sujetar firmemente de la cama para no caer, aquellas visiones eran cada vez más dolorosas, era algo insoportable.

Estuvo sentada hasta que se estabilizó un poco más. Apenas pudo se levantó, ya caminaba de un modo algo más normal, solo cojeaba un poco. Estaba cerca de la puerta, cuando de la nada ésta fue abierta de par en par.

En ese momento celeste y esmeralda se mezclaron. Uno de ellos demostró sorpresa y el otro miedo.


	8. Conversación y juegos

Ambos se estaban observando fijamente. La azabache sintió fuertes deseos de llorar, porque sentía que la situación era demasiado extraña y quizás un poco aterradora.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Adrien fue él responsable de romper el silencio —, sé que te dije que podías quedarte en una de las habitaciones, pero creí que te encontraría durmiendo —explicó.

—La verdad es que tenía ganas de tomar un baño. Aunque no fue la mejor idea, me duele un poco el cuerpo —admitió ella.

Adrien se preocupó de inmediato y desde su perspectiva analizó a la muchacha. El problema era que ahora estaba vestida, él se dio cuenta de que seguramente encontró la mercancía.

—Oh... no es que haya revisado tus cosas, pero cuando entré aquí encontré muchas bolsas con ropa —explicó ella al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre ella. Era algo incómodo.

—No te preocupes, esta bien. Quiero decir, tampoco es como si pudieras ir desnuda por la vida —bromeó él para romper la tensión.

Desnuda.

La palabra retumbó en la mente de la azabache, fue como un eco lejano que no se iba. Una puntada retumbó en su cabeza, ella casi cae al suelo, pero se afirmó de la cama.

Adrien la observaba desde la puerta sin tener ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué era eso que le pasaba tan seguido?

Veía dos siluetas borrosas, eran dos personas que conversaban.

—Ponte mí ropa si no tienes otra cosa —el tono burlón del chico era bastante molesto.

—Prefiero estar envuelta en la toalla que ponerme la ropa de alguien tan pedante como tú.

—O te sacas la toalla, o te pones mí ropa —insistía él hombre —. Así todos sabrán que tú eres mía.

Él se acercó lo suficiente como para sacar la toalla. Pero ella reaccionó de modo rápido, le dio una patada y mientras él caía, ella corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación y salió.

—¿Estás bien?

Al volver a la realidad se encontró con un panorama completamente nuevo.

Adrien la estaba abrazando con todo su cuerpo.

—Sí, gracias —respondió tímidamente.

—Es algo tarde —él se separó del abrazo que mantenían, sentía una especie de cosquilleo interno —. ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo? Digo, es lo normal.

—Claro. Gracias por preocuparte.

—¿Puedes caminar hasta la cocina?

Ella dio un paso y se sintió tan irreal. Sus piernas se sentían irreales, como si solo fuesen una ilusión. Lo cierto era que todo su cuerpo se sentía algo dormido, todo dolía bastante. Pero era soportable.

—Sí puedo, gracias.

Adrien vio como ella comenzaba a caminar. Notó un leve cojeo de su parte, pero fuera de eso caminaba de modo normal, solo que muy lento.

Él pacientemente esperó a que ella se sentara en la mesa. Luego abrió el refrigerador y revisó las despensas. Como él vivía solo, no se preocupaba demasiado por comprar mucha comida. Con pizza y cerveza era más que suficiente.

—Solo tengo pizza —informó —. Normalmente es Nino quien viene a pasar el tiempo conmigo, y comemos pizza mientras jugamos videojuegos.

—La pizza suena bien.

Algo que le agradaba de esa chica era que a pesar de no tener memoria y de encontrarse con un completo desconocido ella se mostraba amable. Era algo muy agradable, ya que de ese modo la situación no se tornaba tan incómoda.

Sirvió las rebanadas de pizza y luego se sentó frente a ella. Al principio comieron en silencio, pero Adrien decidió finalmente hablar.

—Fui a ver un colegio para ti hoy, pero me di cuenta de que sin los papeles que Nino traerá, es imposible matricularte en algo —explicó él —. Por eso, mientras tanto estarás en casa. Mientras yo saldré a conseguir un trabajo.

—¿No trabajas?

—No. Lo cierto es que hubo un tiempo en el que me dedicaba a vender ropa, pero después me quedé en casa —había cierto tono de melancolía en las palabras del rubio, incluso sus ojos cambiaban y solo demostraban tristeza.

Una nueva punzada se hizo presente en la cabeza de la azabache. Se afirmó de los costados de la silla.

—¿En serio crees que alguien como yo debería trabajar?

De nuevo se trataba del hombre pedante. Ambos hablaban en una habitación demasiado oscura.

—Toda persona debe trabajar. ¿Acaso prefieres quedarte acostado mientras los demás hacen todo por ti?

—Cariño, ni tú ni yo debemos trabajar. ¡Tenemos mucho dinero!

—¿Tenemos? —ella se cruzó de brazos de modo firme —. Te recuerdo que ese dinero es de mí padre. No es tuyo.

—Pero yo me casaré contigo.

—Sigue soñando.

Esos recuerdos eran muy molestos. Siempre se trataban de ella hablando con un hombre. Pero, ¿quién era ese hombre? Parecía tratarla como si ella le perteneciera. ¿Por qué?

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Adrien de nuevo la hizo darse cuenta de que "su sueño" ya había terminado.

—Sí... —respondió con tono bajo, cansado.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él la observaba atento, de que él quería saber más. Pero era lo suficientemente educado como para no preguntar.

—Sucede que en ciertas ocasiones, con algunas palabras o momentos, vienen recuerdos a mí mente. Y aunque suene un poco tonto, los recuerdos duelen —fue su explicación.

—No soy un experto en la amnesia, pero debe ser un gran esfuerzo recordar —ella asintió estando de acuerdo —. ¿Y no has recordado nada sobre ti?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mis recuerdos son sobre un chico. Pero él no es amable, es alguien pedante, que se cree superior y parece querer mandarme todo el tiempo.

—¿No habrá sido algún novio?

—Supongo que puede ser una opción —ella sintió un dolor en el estómago. No sabía porque, lo extraño es que no vino ningún tipo de recuerdo con aquella palabra.

Cuando estaban terminando de comer, el timbre sonó. Adrien se levantó a ver quién era y vio a Nino.

—¡Traje videojuegos de guerra! —entró como di fuera su propio hogar y cuando vio a la chica le dijo: —. Espero que no sepas jugar, porque estoy preparado para patear tú trasero.

Era una clara amenaza.

—¡Nino! —lo retó Adrien.

—¡Habló de el juego! ¡no tomes todo tan literal!

—Más te vale.


	9. Planes y tristezas

Jugaron juegos de pelea durante largo rato. Para sorpresa de Adrien, la azabache era muy buena en los videojuegos. Nino estaba enojado, porque fue ella la que le pateó el trasero a él unas cinco veces. Algo que le gustó a Adrien fue que en ningún momento ella sufrió alguno de esos ataques en los que tenía recuerdos.

—¡Ya no juego más! —Nino dejó el control en el sillón y se levantó para sacar una lata de cerveza del refrigerador.

Adrien contuvo la risa porque sabía que eso molestaría aún más a su amigo.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, podría dejarte ganar el próximo combate —el tono de la azabache solo demostraba sinceridad, no había burla en el. De todas formas, Adrien comenzó a reír a carcajadas y eso molestó aún más a Nino.

—¡No! —fue la tajante respuesta que dio.

—Es que no hay nada más penoso para un hombre que el hecho de que lo dejen ganar en videojuegos —explicó Adrien dejando de reír. Ella asintió y pudo ver como las mejillas de Nino estaban rojas. Él definitivamente estaba molesto.

Después de calmarse, Nino se sentó en el sillón frente a Adrien y se cruzó de brazos. Aún mas estaba algo enfadado, pero tenía cosas importantes de las cuales hablar.

—Hoy en la tarde hablé con mi amigo, el que ayudará con los papeles —informó —. Dejamos escrito que se llama Margaret. Porque no me dejaron poner Mar como nombre —explicó —. Y en edad, pusimos que tiene dieciséis años.

La azabache escuchaba atentamente todo. Era increíble ver como podían falsificar papeles tan fácilmente y también un poco extraño. ¿Qué tipo de contactos tenían ellos?

—Apenas tengan todo listo me llamarán.

Adrien asintió en agradecimiento.

—Mientras tanto yo buscaré algún colegio para ella.

—Eso es lo que te quería comentar, sería mejor que ella no estudie —Adrien fruncio el ceño —. Por mucho que digamos que es de otro país, ellos buscarían sus notas en Internet. Y cuando se enteren de que Margaret Agreste no existe, estaremos los tres en problemas legales.

El ambiente se tensó. Los tres sintieron algo de miedo, sabían que estaban entrando en terrenos peligrosos.

—Por tu rostro supongo que entiendes que falsificar las notas tampoco es una buena opción —Adrien asintió a regañadientes.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estaré aquí todo el día?

Ella sintió miedo porque a pesar de que parecía ser una persona amable y muy comprensiva, era un hombre y eso la asustaba un poco. Las cosas serían algo difíciles, estando todo el día solos.

—No te preocupes, diremos que eres mi prima y estás aquí de vacaciones porque tu madre esta muy enferma —le respondió Adrien.

Enferma.

Una punzada apareció. Pero esta vez, solo vio una habitación enorme, llena de objetos. Solo que lo que más destacaba era una cama en el centro, no veía a nadie en ella, pero si escuchaba una insistente tos.

—Y para que no estemos todo el día juntos, creo que podría conseguir un trabajo.

Nino explotó en carcajadas. Obteniendo una mirada de desagrado y otra de completa sorpresa.

—¡¿Tú, trabajando!? ¡buena esa, bro! —exclamaba Nino riendo.

Adrien le dio una leve patada y eso lo hizo dejar de reír. Se fijó en la mirada de confusión de la chica y se dirigió a ella.

—Lo que pasa es que mi amigo es algo flojo —le explicó Nino sonriendo cínicamente. Amaba molestar a su amigo —. No le gusta mucho salir de casa.

Ciertamente, después de todo lo que sucedió con su familia y malas experiencias con sus ex-novias, Adrien tenía algo de fobia social. Y, había pertenecido a una pandilla tiempo atrás, es imposible borrar el pasado. Ha sido difícil conseguir un empleo, sobretodo por no tener un título universitario.

—No es eso, es que la vida ha sido complicada.

—¡Dímelo a mí! Yo añoraba ser un dj, creaba mis propias bases y hacia mis propias rimas, era bueno en eso, pero mis padres nunca me apoyaron y todo eso quedó en el pasado.

—Recuerdo cuando rimaste "Beso, queso, eso, etc..." —Adrien rió.

—¡No tiene gracia! Apenas empezaba —se defendió él —. Recuerda esto:

Mírame bien, yo no soy un delincuente.

Solo soy alguien como tú, insistente

Que al mundo quiere cambiar.

Cuando Nino rapeo mostró una felicidad absoluta en su rostro. Pero cuando terminó, la melancolía llenó por completo su rostro. Adrien también se veía triste.

—Si no quieren desmentir eso de que los hombres no lloran, será mejor que me retire.

Cuando Nino se fue, ambos se quedaron solos parados en el medio del salón. Ella se veía algo cansada, y era comprensible debido a la gran cantidad de remedios que consumió.

—Si necesitas algo, no importa a qué hora sea eso, sabes cual es mi habitación.

—Muchas gracias, Adrien —ella le dedicó una sonrisa y antes de comenzar a caminar le dijo un dulce: —. Buenas noches.

Adrien vio como se alejaba y por un momento, en vez de ver a una pequeña azabache, vio a una pequeña rubia con ojos celestes que lo observaban con ternura y algo de admiración.

—Hermano, buenas noches, te quiero...

Él aún recordaba a su hermanita, ¿cómo no hacerlo? La amaba con todo su corazón, quería saber de ella, pero vivía con el constante miedo de que lo atendiera su padre.

Una vez en la que sería su habitación, Mar volvió a revisar las bolsas llenas de ropa y sacó de una de ellas un pijama corto, era completamente rosado. Luego se dejó caer en la cama, muerta de sueño.

Estaba pensando en que podría intentar escapar, pero no podía hacerlo, era muy riesgoso. No tenía ni la menor idea de en dónde se encontraba. Su mente le decía que solo confiara.

Por otra parte, Adrien se acostó sobre la cama con ropa y todo, no estaba de humor como para cambiarse, su mente no se callaba.

Se estaba metiendo en muchos líos solo por una desconocida. Pero algo en su interior le decía, le imploraba que lo hiciera.

¿Acaso era porque no resistiría dejar a su suerte a otra niña? O era que se estaba haciendo el héroe.

—Rose, te extraño tanto... —le susurró al viento, como si de ese modo sus palabras pudiesen alcanzar a su hermanita —, lo siento, fui un completo cobarde. Si hubiera sido más listo, te hubiera traído conmigo...

No pudiendo más, lloró. Sacó la frustración que había acumulado durante años, y lo peor de todo, es que no tenía idea de cómo estaba ella, eso le afectaba mucho.


	10. Buscando trabajo

Lo único que podía apreciar era una habitación enorme, en la cual había una enorme cama y se apreciaban otros objetos de valor, aunque tristemente todo se veía de modo distorsionado.

Había un hombre quien con suerte se podía apreciar, el cual tenía una tos incesante que sonaba bastante dolorosa.

Por lo poco que podía ver, se notaba que era un hombre de mayor edad. Y gracias a esa tos se podía deducir que el hombre estaba enfermo. Muy enfermo.

Por otro lado, Adrien se veía a sí mismo cuando apenas tenía ocho años y su hermana cuatro años. Ellos jugaban a la pelota, al Play y a otras cosas.

Él como hermano mayor protegía a su hermanita, escuchaba los gritos que su padre le daba a su madre y sentía la desesperación de su hermana. Él siempre la escondía en su cuarto y la dejaba dormir en su cama mientras él se quedaba detrás de la puerta esperando a que todo terminara.

Eso sucedía a cualquier hora. Podría ser en el día, en la tarde o como era más habitual, en la noche.

Un día todo cambió cuando al cumplir diez años, su madre se despidió de él.

—Te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver, pero por ahora necesitó que te quedes aquí —dijo Emilie besando la cabeza de su hijo.

—No nos dejes —suplicó él.

—Volveré. Te lo aseguró.

Pero eso nunca pasó, ella se fue y nunca volvió.

Su padre se había convertido en un alcohólico, bebía a todas horas. Pero cuidaba a su hija, mientras que su hijo era solo el chico sin futuro, el fracaso de la familia Agreste. El favoritismo estaba claro.

Esa mañana ambos despertaron con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Adrien estaba angustiado, odiaba su pasado. Odiaba a su madre por haberlo abandonado. Odiaba a su padre por haberlo odiado a él. Y odiaba su vida.

Por otro lado, Mar sentía una angustia terrible en su pecho. Era algo que no podía describir, pero sentía que a ese hombre lo conocía y de cierto modo, verlo le daba deseos de llorar. Era un sentimiento abrumador.

Ella se vistió y se dirigió al comedor. La verdad era que su cuerpo ya no dolía tanto como ayer, de todas formas no se sentía del todo bien, pero era un dolor leve.

Se topó con Adrien, ambos se saludaron y ella se sentó.

—¿Qué prefieres comer, cereal o pan tostado? —preguntó él. Sabía que no podía ofrecerle café, porque era muy joven y probablemente le haría daño debido a los medicamentos que tomó ayer.

—Creo que preferiría pan, pero como el cereal es más fácil, me quedó con el cereal.

Ella iba a tomar el paquete de cereal, pero Adrien no la dejó.

—Si quieres pan, no tengo problema. Yo también me haré uno, solo espera.

Él encendió el tostador y buscó algo de jamón y queso. En lo que preparaba el pan decidió conversar un rato.

—Decidí que hoy comenzaré con mi búsqueda de trabajo —informó dejando la comida sobre la mesa —. Si quieres me puedes acompañar, después de todo estar sola aquí debe ser algo aburrido.

Ella observó el acogedor departamento y se dio cuenta de algo. Ese simple pensamiento la hizo querer gritar, porque definitivamente sintió una gran ansiedad en su pecho.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con un tono de preocupación que cualquiera hubiera podido percibir.

Cualquiera excepto Adrien.

—Bueno... como podrás notar estamos en el comedor de el departamento en el que vivo. Ya sé que no es muy lujoso, pero al menos es bonito...

—No me refería a eso —él no comprendió a qué venía todo este alboroto —. ¿Dónde estoy? —repitió —. Me refiero a qué parte del mundo, qué país, qué ciudad —agregó con nerviosismo.

—Pues... estamos en París.

Sintió como una punzada invadía su cabeza, era una sensación de luz muy molesta, que te mareaba. Lo peor de todo era que esta vez, no pudo ver absolutamente nada, solo era el dolor.

—¿Tú no eres de París? —preguntó Adrien.

—Yo ni siquiera sé quién soy —respondió angustiada —. No sé mi nombre, no sé mi edad y tampoco sé de dónde soy. Y cuando creó que tendré una pista, solo veo a un joven borroso pero engreído, que me da dolor de estómago. O sino, veo a un hombre adulto borroso que no deja de toser y...

Ella empezó a llorar sin poder contenerse por completo.

—¿Qué sucede? —él dejó el tostador de lado y se acercó para poder abrazar a la azabache.

—Lo siento... —ella limpió algunas lágrimas —, es solo que ese hombre me da mucha tristeza, verlo tan mal me duele por alguna razón que no comprendo.

—Tal vez él es alguien muy importante en tú vida. Ten paciencia, los recuerdos volverán con el tiempo —él palmeó su hombro para darle ánimos y después volvió a ver los panes que preparaba.

Ambos desayunan en silencio. Adrien pensaba en lo difícil que debía ser todo para esa chica y se sintió algo responsable. Quizás podría hacer algo por ella.

—¡Tengo una idea! Ya sé que Nino me dio una idea de dónde ir a buscar trabajo, pero París es muy grande, creo que podemos recorrer algunos lugares que hace tiempo no visitó —esa fue su idea para animarla un poco.

—Supongo que tomar aire sería una buena idea.

Después del desayuno ambos se fueron a bañar. Y ella sacó ropa de esas bolsas que estaban en la habitación. Esta vez se puso un pantalón de jean y una camisa negra con detalles que eran puntos que brillaban.

Una vez listos, salieron del departamento. En recepción hablaron con Iván, que llenaba de preguntas a la azabache.

—Tenemos que ir a un lugar importante —Adrien sacó casi corriendo de ahí a la chica —. Intenta no hablar mucho con él, Iván es un lengua suelta, podría contarle algo a cualquiera y eso no estaría a nuestro favor.

—Lo siento —se disculpó avergonzada —. ¿Y adónde iremos?

—A distintos lugares, pero vamos al primero ya que no tenemos todo el día.

¿Saben que puede ser algo incómodo? Ir de la mano con un desconocido.

¿Por qué caminaban de la mano? Porque ella no conocía París, entonces para que no se pierda o se quede muy atrás, es mejor ir de la mano caminando.

Ambos estaban sonrojados y algo incómodos. Pero tampoco estaba tan mal, ninguno se quejó.

Ella observaba todo a su alrededor con gran entusiasmo, todo era precioso y digno de ser fotografiado.

—¿Una heladería? —preguntó ella al llegar —. ¿En serio piensas trabajar en una heladería?

No era que trabajar en ese lugar tuviese algo de malo, era solo el ver el lugar, ya que no era en sí un local. Era un carrito que atendía un hombre regordete. El punto lindo era el lugar en donde quedaba ubicado.

—Estamos en el Puente de Los Candados, aquí es donde miles de parejas sellan su amor. Y André, el heladero ha unido a millones de parejas con sus mágicos helados —explicó Adrien. Ella lo miró con sorpresa, no se esperaba todo eso.

—Suena realmente mágico.

Se acercaron a pedir sus helados, ella iba a pedir un sabor, pero André no se lo permitió.

—Los veo y me siento una gran ternura. Tengo el helado perfecto para ustedes.

Una vez que les entregaron sus helados, Mar observó el helado con completo desconcierto.

—¿Quieres explicarme porque mí helado se parece a ti? —preguntó ella.

—Es una broma, André es realmente bromista.

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo más, ambos comenzaron a caminar, porque él realmente no quería explicarle la verdad detrás de esos helados.

Llegaron a un parque que claramente estaba lleno de niños y uno que otro escolar. Él no pudo evitar pensar en la época en la que Nino y él estudiaron juntos, cuando él aún vivía con su padre.

—Mm... el helado esta delicioso y el parque es muy lindo.

—Hay lugares más lindos aún, París es precioso —él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué lugar te gusta a ti?

—Aparte de El puente de los Candados, me gusta mucho este parque y también... el Museo, específicamente Louvre.

Adrien recordó aquella época en la que vivía con su padre en otra zona de Francia, donde vivían en una casa humilde de un piso. Su padre fue un hombre que tuvo mucho, pero por su mala vida lo perdió todo.

Ciertamente, en el tiempo que estuvo en una pandilla, Adrien se fue a otra zona de París, una bastante alejada de su hogar. El problema fue cuando abandonó a Nino, y encontró el bonito departamento en él que hoy vive, solo que esta cerca de todo lo que le recuerda a su infancia.

—¿Por qué no vamos para allá?

—¿Eh...? Pero se supone que estoy buscando trabajo.

—Supongo que un paseo no sería algo tan malo, después de todo, se nota que ya es algo tarde.


	11. Paseos por París

Curiosamente el estar en un parque no le trajo ningún recuerdo a la azabache. Adrien esperaba tal vez algo, aunque fuese una muy pequeña visión. Pero no hubo nada.

—¿Tienes idea de algún lugar al que podamos ir? —le preguntó la azabache.

Ella tenía una voz tan dulce, la escuchas y de cierto modo te relaja un poco. Y su sonrisa es muy bella. En definitiva, "Mar" es una chica muy bonita y agradable.

Aunque... ¿sería esa la verdadera personalidad de la desconocida? Eso no podría saberlo tan pronto, ¿no? La amnesia podría tardar mucho en sanar, o como había visto en películas... a veces no tenía cura.

Pero debía ser positivo.

—Tengo en mente un lugar que te podría gustar mucho —él le sonrió. Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

Ambos se levantaron de la banca en la que segundos atrás estaban sentados.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Es una sorpresa.

Caminaron hasta una parada de autobuses. Adrien quería caminar de la mano porque sentía que esa chica se podría perder con facilidad. Después de todo, ella no conocía París. Solo que esta vez, la azabache le dijo que no, que quizás no era una buena idea. Él decidió no insistir.

Después de unos diez minutos de completo silencio, el autobús llegó. Ambos subieron en silencio y se sentaron juntos. Mar observaba la ventana con fascinación, se notaba en sus ojos que brillaban de un modo especial.

—Tienes suerte de vivir aquí, todo es tan hermoso que parece de película.

Tienes suerte.

¿Suerte? Ella no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Él había escapado de su padre y vivía con el constante miedo de saber de él, de ser toda su vida un fracasado. Tenía siempre una constante angustia debido a que no sabía nada de su hermana, eso era una gran frustración para él.

Aparte... vivía en Francia, un sitio hermoso lleno de lugares emblemáticos y lindos, con grandes historias. Pero por vivir encerrado, jamás se había dado la tarea de conocer bien su país, eso era una gran vergüenza.

Casi se pasan de estación debido a los pensamientos del rubio, pero lograron bajar justo a tiempo.

—¡Es un lugar hermoso! —exclamó la azabache con gran impresión —, ¿es el que mencionaste en el parque?

—Sí. Es el Museo Louvre —respondió Adrien. Quería decirle que la última vez que entró fue cuando tenía quince años, gracias a una excursión escolar. Pero decidió no añadir nada —. ¿Qué te parece?

—La verdad es que me dan ganas de trepar y tirarme por el Museo, se ve muy parecido a un resfalín.

Adrien no pudo evitar reír, esa chica tenía unas ocurrencias bastante extravagantes. Pero bueno, al menos tenía un sentido del humor agradable.

—Será mejor que entremos.

Ambos ingresaron al Museo. A pesar de la hora aún había muchas personas dentro del lugar, por lo que era un poco complicado caminar. Mar se afirmó por la espalda del muchacho, se sentía bastante incómoda ahí dentro.

Él se detuvo y vio el miedo reflejado en los celestes ojos de la chica. Sonrió de modo comprensivo. En más de una ocasión su hermana se había comportado así. Miedo a los lugares llenos.

—Si te sientes asustada puedes tomar mí mano, no hay problema.

Él extendió su mano, ella la observó por pocos segundos y después de eso la aceptó aún algo tímida.

—Gracias por esto... —susurró tímidamente. Él pudo escucharla, sólo le sonrió en respuesta.

Vieron una zona dedicada al Antiguo Egipcio, con Faraones, Papiros y todo eso. Adrien recordaba que él y Nino siempre jugaron a ser momias y a "comerse" a sus compañeras de clase. No pudo evitar reír.

Vieron otras exposiciones, había muchas. Entre todo eso, le compró un algodón de azúcar a la azabache.

Se detuvieron en una exposición de Esgrima. Y el mundo se le vino encima a Adrien.

—¡Eso se ve genial!

Adrien no podía escuchar.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

A los quince años su padre lo obligó a ir a clases de Esgrima. Él era bueno, solía ser él mejor de su clase. Sinceramente, le parecía algo divertido. Pero no lo disfrutaba porque lo veía como una obligación.

¿A quién le gusta hacer algo por obligación?

A nadie.

Gabriel lo arruinaba todo, absolutamente todo.

Mar sintió como la mano de Adrien se apretaba con algo de rudeza. Si ayer todo su cuerpo dolía, ahora sentía más presión necesaria en su mano. Comenzaba a doler, la sentía latir.

Aún no estaba del todo bien.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó para llamar su atención.

Él la miró, su rostro no reflejaba absolutamente nada. Pero su agarre no se aflojó.

—Sí. Ya es tarde, debemos irnos.

La sacó a rastras del lugar, a pesar de que ella no se quería ir. Por lo menos la soltó un poco.

—¡Pero yo no me quería ir! —se quejó ella con los brazos cruzados.

Él no sonrió. Recordar a Gabriel no fue algo agradable para él, nunca había sido así.

De todas formas, aún no era tan tarde, quizás podrían ir a un último lugar.

—Dejé lo mejor para el final —intentó sonar alegre, pero no le salió. Por suerte ella no lo notó.

—¡¿Hay más?!

Su entusiasmo le recordó a Rosita. Ahora sonrió con melancolía.

—Claro que sí.

Se tomaron de la mano para emprender su camino.

La luz del anochecer los guiaba por las hermosas calles de París, todo estaba hermoso. Todo brillaba, todo era como un cuento.

Adrien disfrutaba ver la sonrisa tan sincera en el rostro de Mar. Era una chica muy natural y se notaba que era agradecida.

Y Mar por su cuenta estaba realmente feliz observando todo a su alrededor. Algunas casas brillaban, era como algo mágico. La brisa era fresca, era una sensación muy agradable. Aunque daba frío, pero eso no importaba. Ella estaba feliz.

Llegaron a la Torre Eiffel.

Adrien esperaba algún comentario por parte de la azabache, que ella exclamará algo y dijera lo hermosa que se veía iluminada por las luces.

Pero no sucedió nada.

Vio en cámara lenta como los ojos de la chica se achicaban un poco, después murmuró algo que él no pudo comprender (fue demasiado despacio, demasiado bajito) y vio como casi cayó desmayada en el suelo. Hubiera caído de bruces, pero él alcanzó a afirmarla.

—¿Y ahora qué...? —se susurró a sí mismo con la chica inconsciente entre sus brazos.


	12. Padre e idiota

Adrien sostenía a la azabache entre sus brazos y la observaba con gran preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

—¿Mar? —intentó despertarla, pero no tuvo suerte.

Se asustó un poco al notar que las pocas personas que transitaban por ahí los estaban mirando, incluso algunas susurraban cosas. Y él entendía bien el motivo, él era un adulto y ella una niña, la situación se podía ver un poco sospechosa.

De modo delicado golpeó la mejilla de la chica, pero ella no reaccionó en ningún momento.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasó, pequeña? —preguntó algo preocupado.

Quizás que cosas veía en sus sueños, quizás que miedos guardaba en su interior. Ella era todo un enigma, era una chica que llamaba bastante la atención.

—Algún día me gustaría ir a París, quisiera poder conocer la Torre Eiffel.

Ella se podía ver a sí misma, estaba hablando con una persona que se encontraba postrada en una cama. Pero... no veía nada con claridad, todo estaba tan borroso.

—Iremos juntos —finalizó su oración con emoción en su voz.

—Hija, yo no viviré lo suficiente como para poder viajar contigo.

Esa voz sonaba tan enferma, tan suave, tan ronca. Era una voz delicada.

Sintió una gran preocupación, sintió fuertes deseos de llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿su padre ya no estaba vivo?

—¡No digas eso! Nosotros cumpliremos todos nuestros sueños juntos. Papá, tú siempre quisiste conocer el mundo.

Su padre tomó su mano y con movimientos delicados la acarició. Ella se posicionó detrás de sí misma. Era extraño estar contigo misma y no saber quién eres, verte con ropa diferente, con un vestido largo.

—Hija, tú te casarás con...

—¡No digas eso!

Su reacción fue separarse y tapar sus oídos.

—Él te hará feliz.

Ella vio su rostro, sonreía con tristeza. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿quién era él? ¿por qué su padre le hablaba de ese modo tan extraño?

Adrien tomó el autobús para volver a casa. Llevaba a Mar sentada en sus piernas y la abrazaba. Recibió algunas miradas extrañas, pero no hizo caso. Simplemente se concentró en ir viendo por la ventana, se estaba haciendo el desentendido.

Lo único que quería era llegar a su hogar y acostar a esa niña en la cama, quizás necesitaba un pañuelo húmedo o algo parecido.

Cuando llegó al departamento, Iván lo recibió como era de costumbre.

—Tu prima duerme mucho —comentó de modo serio —, ¿ella está bien?

Iván era de temer, si algo le llamaba la atención o le parecía sospechoso, era capaz de llamar a la Policía. Adrien no necesitaba más problemas.

—Solo esta cansada por haber recorrido París hoy —respondió mientras subía al ascensor. Vio como la boca de Iván se abría y antes de que dijera algo, las puertas se cerraron.

Sonrió de modo victorioso.

Al llegar al departamento, dejó a Mar acostada en la habitación de huéspedes y luego él se dirigió al comedor, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una lata de cerveza.

Necesitaba pensar. Pero no en su padre, tampoco en su hermana. Solo debía buscar soluciones.

—¿Por qué siempre me metó en las situaciones más complejas...? —se lamentó cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos —, tal vez esta chica era lo que necesitaba para empezar una nueva vida, para encontrar un trabajo...

Su celular vibró, vio que se trataba de Nino.

—¿Qué pasa, hermano? —respondió al llamado.

—Quería saber cómo estabas, bro.

—De maravilla —fue sarcástico —, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Resulta que estaba pensando en nuestra linda infancia, cuando aún íbamos al colegio.

Linda. Rodó los ojos ante la mención de aquél adjetivo, su infancia fue todo menos linda.

—¿Recuerdas al tímido de Nathaniel? —preguntó Nino ante el silencio de Adrien.

—¿El idiota de cabello rojo?

—Ese mismo, el imbécil al que siempre le quitábamos la comida.

Ambos rieron ante el recuerdo de su infancia. Ellos desde pequeños fueron rebeldes, eran de los niños que peleaban en el colegio, a veces solo por tonterías y en ocasiones Adrien peleaba con tal de defender a Rosita.

—Era un idiota —comentó Adrien. Aunque no se refería solo a Nathaniel, porque él también lo era.

—Cuando supo que formamos parte de una pandilla, se asustó mucho.

—Es la reacción normal de todos los que se enteran.

—Sí... —Nino suspiro —, resulta que hoy fui al dentista y me topé con él. El idiota está trabajando en la recepción.

—¿En serio? No pensé que estaría por estos lugares.

—Quizás él te pueda ayudar a tener un trabajo.

—Temblará como gelatina —Adrien no pudo evitar reír —. Además, me debe un favor.

—No solo a ti.

Cuando Mar despertó se dio cuenta de que nuevamente estaba en la habitación de huéspedes.

Observó detenidamente la habitación y se dio cuenta de lo vacía que estaba, se sentía de ese mismo modo, no tener recuerdos de absolutamente nada, no era bonito.

Vio una ventana y no pudo evitar dirigirse a ella. Se sentó en ella y su mirada no se alejó de la luna, era una luna enorme y solitaria, sin estrellas a su alrededor.

—Papá... ¿aún estarás con vida? ¿aún te acordarás de mí? —estaba hablando con la luna, como si de ese modo su mensaje pudiera llegar a un receptor —, quisiera saber quién soy yo.

Adrien estaba bebiendo cuando escuchó las preguntas que realizaba Mar.

Le hablaba a su padre. ¿Eso quiere decir que recordaba a algún familiar?

—Mientras algunos desean estar con su padre, yo solo desearía no saber nada de nadie —dejó salir un suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación. Debía dormir temprano si mañana quería ir a ver a Nathaniel.


	13. Conversación nocturna

La pequeña azabache intentaba dormir, pero no podía hacerlo.

Tener la mente en blanco era algo que la desesperaba. Intentaba no pensar en nada, pero no podía conseguirlo. Sus recuerdos la atormentaban, porque ella no recordaba nada, pero si podía ver a distintas personas. Era abrumador no saber quiénes eran todos ellos, era algo que la desesperaba.

Quería recordar, quería saber su vida, su pasado, sus sueños, sus aspiraciones. Simplemente... quería retomar su vida y recordar todo, sobretodo sus decisiones y porqué estaba en ese lugar, ¿qué hacía ahí?, ¿había vivido siempre en el mismo lugar?

Sus dudas la atormentaban y solo hacían que su migraña creciera.

—Debo salir de aquí —determinó.

No quería vivir con un completo extraño. Sabía que en su condición todos serían extraños para ella, pero también tenía el presentimiento de que debía salir de ahí, que debía encontrar su lugar y hacer algo con tal de poder averiguar quién era.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió hasta la puerta, la abrió sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido y salió de la habitación.

La oscuridad la invadió. El pasillo estaba en completa oscuridad, en completo silencio. Hacia frío. La escena no era muy agradable, te daban escalofríos.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y cuando llegó al comedor, se tuvo que detener de modo abrupto. Él estaba ahí.

—¿Me buscabas? —le preguntó Adrien.

Mar se sorprendió de verlo sentado en el comedor. Él estaba bebiendo cerveza. Sus ojos delataban el cansancio que su cuerpo sentía. ¿Por qué estaba despierto?

—¿Estás bien? —de pronto estaba agachado frente a ella tocando su frente —. Te escuché cuando hablabas con tu padre. ¿Acaso recordaste algo?

Ella se separó un poco, se sentía agobiada con tantas preguntas. No sabía qué responder, era un poco incómodo.

—Me hiciste pasar un gran susto cuando te desmayaste.

Su rostro demostraba la preocupación que había sentido. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

—Lo siento —dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—Lo importante es que estás bien —Adrien le sonrió —. ¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó sintiendo preocupación.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Adrien la tomó de la mano y ambos se sentaron en el sillón, la luz los iluminaba de un modo breve, pero bastaba para ver sus rostros. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —le preguntó repentinamente Mar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué vives solo?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Jamás esperó que aquella chica le preguntara por su vida privada, tampoco le agradó del todo, era extraño.

—Son cosas de la vida —le restó importancia —. Digamos que prefiero estar solo —mintió.

—¿Prefieres estar solo? —la respuesta le llamó la atención —. Siento que a nadie le gusta la soledad.

—Puedes acostumbrarte a ella —respondió restando importancia.

—Yo no pienso del mismo modo —respondió Mar con el rostro serio —. Todos necesitamos a alguien.

—¿Ahora eres una consejera? —preguntó a modo de broma —. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

Adrien se levantó. Volvería a intentar dormir, mañana tendría que ver al idiota de Nathaniel después de muchos años.

Ella se quedó ahí sentada, observó como Adrien se perdía entre la oscuridad del hogar y luego divisó la puerta.

Tenía tan solo dos opciones: escapar de ahí y buscar alguna solución a su problema de memoria o: quedarse ahí y confiar en Adrien.

—Debo ser una idiota... —susurró mientras se encaminaba de regreso a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Adrien se despertó temprano, eran las siete y media de la mañana. Se dio un baño y luego fue a revisar la comida, aún le quedaba algo de pizza.

Sacó una rebanada, la comió en soledad y luego cepilló sus dientes.

—¿En serio no despertará aún? —ya eran las ocho de la mañana y Mar aún no despertaba.

Podía dejarla sola, pero no pensaba que fuese la opción más acertada.

Ingresó a la habitación donde ella dormía.

Vio su rostro, parecía estar teniendo un sueño agradable, porque estaba sonriendo de un modo tan bello, esa chica parecía la viva imagen de un ángel, era realmente preciosa.

—Mar... —la llamó en un susurró. Ella ni se inmutó. Decidió empujarla un poco y ella se despertó de golpe.

—¿Mm...? —murmuró.

—Es de día, tenemos que salir —dijo Adrien —. Te estaré esperando en el comedor.

Adrien salió de la habitación.

Mar se quedó sentada unos cuantos segundos y cuando reaccionó se metió al baño, se dio una rápida ducha y luego revisó las bolsas de ropa. Se colocó un vestido rojo con puntos blancos, era veraniego y bonito, luego se colocó zapatos bajos.

Fue al comedor.

—Te hice un sándwich de queso —Adrien le entregó la comida, ella la recibió —. Tenemos que salir, comerás en el camino.

Y sin darle tiempo de responder u objetar algo abrió la puerta y salió, ella se obligó a seguirlo. Ingresaron al ascensor.

—¿Adónde iremos hoy? —preguntó sin probar aún el sándwich.

—Veremos a un idiota.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

—¿Y por qué es un idiota?

Antes de poder responder, la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Iván los vio y les regaló una sonrisa a ambos, aunque era evidente que observaba a la azabache con cierta curiosidad.

—Volveremos tarde, no dejes entrar a nadie y si Lila pregunta por mí dile que me morí —le indicó a Iván.

Finalmente salieron. Estaban en la parada de autobuses.

—¿Quién es Lila? —preguntó la chica mientras esperaba sentada.

—Lila es mi ex-novia, pero sigue enamorada de mí —admitió con cierto tono de enfado —. Es una chica muy pesada, me busca siempre.

—¿Y a ti ya no te gusta?

—No hagas tantas preguntas y cómete ese sándwich —la retó.

Ella le sacó la lengua de modo infantil y como una chica obediente —o más bien: una chica hambrienta— comenzó a comer.

—¿Y por qué veremos a un idiota? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Sabías que haces demasiadas preguntas?

—Quizás solo soy demasiado curiosa.

—La curiosidad mató al gato.

—Pues... no soy un gato.

Él rió. A pesar de ser una chica sin memoria, era bastante simpática y ocurrente.


	14. Idiota

Adrien no podía evitar observar de soslayo a esa desconocida.

La verdad es que llevaban poco tiempo conociéndose, pero del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, él sentía una gran curiosidad. Lo cierto es que no todos los días conocías a alguien con amnesia. Y había algunos aspectos que llamaban la atención presentes en esa chica, como el color de su cabello. ¿Quién usaría tinte de color azul oscuro? Eso era bastante llamativo.

Ella rió de modo bajo, pero perceptible.

—¿Por qué me observas tanto? —le preguntó a Adrien una vez que terminó su sándwich —. He sentido tu mirada en cada momento —avisó.

Adrien se sintió descubierto, pero de todas formas decidió no responder. Para su buena suerte en ese preciso momento el autobús apareció. Adrien pagó su pasaje y ambos subieron, había asientos disponibles, se sentaron juntos.

Mar se sentó al lado de la ventana y observaba todo con curiosidad, su boca se abría de un modo tierno en ocasiones. Ella realmente era muy bella, era como toda una niña.

A Adrien le gustaba tener compañía y no podía negar que esa chica le agradaba, ella le recordaba demasiado a su hermana. Le hacia bien recordarla, aunque al mismo tiempo le dolía.

—Es hermoso...

Adrien escuchó aquello y dirigió su mirada a lo que la niña observaba.

—Es la Catedral de Notre Dame —le dijo. Ella lo miró fijamente —. Es un lugar hermoso, algún día podríamos ir.

—Eso me gustaría mucho —admitió sonriente.

El resto del transcurso fue en completo silencio. Adrien seguía pensando en su hermana. Mientras Mar pensaba en lo hermoso que era París. En ocasiones olvidaba su falta de recuerdos, estaba tan concentrada en conocer todo lo que pudiera, quería recordar París por siempre.

Unos minutos después bajaron del autobús y se encontraron frente a un enorme edificio, posiblemente tendría más de diez pisos.

Mar se sintió algo intimidada. Un dolor en su pecho se hizo presente, poco a poco éste fue creciendo y sentía que le comenzaba a faltar el aire. Fue algo muy extraño, un mareo también apareció.

No pudo evitar tomar la mano de Adrien, estaba buscando protección. Adrien se sorprendió al sentir su mano tan mojada, ella estaba transpirando mucho.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Estoy bien —respondió hablando bajo.

No entendía qué estaba sucediendo, pero no era agradable. Era como tener miedo de algo, pero no saber de qué.

—Bien... —Adrien no sabía qué hacer.

Con la mano que tenía disponible sacó de su bolsillo su celular y revisó la conversación que había tenido con Nino. Según esa conversación, Nathaniel se encontraba en el quinto piso en la puerta 510.

—Entremos.

Ambos entraron en el edificio. Dentro había cuatro ascensores y algunas plantas, también un guardia, aunque no se veía tan amistoso como Iván. Ellos saludaron y luego subieron al ascensor.

Ahí también se encontraban en completa soledad.

—¿Es un idiota muy pesado? —preguntó Mar.

Adrien quiso reír de eso, pero se contuvo. Tenía que comportarse del mejor modo posible si realmente quería obtener un trabajo, si golpeaba a Nathaniel seguramente la policía aparecería. No de nuevo.

—Solo es un idiota —fue su seca respuesta.

Mar frunció el ceño. Idiota era una palabra fuerte, no le gustaba.

Iba a hablar pero la puerta fue abierta, ambos salieron del ascensor. Entonces se encontraron en un gran pasillo de color blanco, parecido al de las películas de terror.

Caminaron y cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta correcta simplemente tocaron el timbre.

Un joven de cabello rojo abrió y cuando vio a quien tenía en frente se quedó completamente paralizado, parecía estar bastante asustado. Era como si hubiese visto al mismísimo Diablo.

—Snake... —susurró el desconocido.

Adrien sonrió con suficiencia.

Nathaniel aún recordaba el nombre que le otorgaron cuando era un pandillero y aún le tenía miedo.

Eso sería sencillo.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó Mar.

Adrien le tapó la boca. ¡¿Cómo pudo decir eso?! ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Nathaniel cambió de expresión, ya no parecía tan asustado, ahora también demostraba irritación.

—No sé de dónde sacó eso —intentó defenderse.

Marinette lamió la mano de Adrien, él retiró su mano e hizo una mueca de asco.

—Tú...

—¡Te vinimos a visitar! —dijo de modo apresurado antes de que la chica arruinará aún más la situación.

—Siempre es un gusto verte, Adrien —respondió Nathaniel con enfado.

La tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente.

Ambos hombres se miraban de modo retador. La única que no entendía nada era Mar, de hecho, ese "idiota" tenía un rostro bastante agradable.

Pensó que "idiota" era su apodo, porque a Adrien le había dicho "Snake".

Definitivamente, ella no entendía nada.

 **Un nuevo personaje entra en acción. Realmente Nathaniel tendrá un papel importante en está historia :3**


	15. Nathaniel

Los tres se encontraban parados. Adrien y Mar se encontraban en el pasillo, mientras que Nathaniel se mantenía detrás de la puerta.

El silencio era incómodo, pero no tanto como las miradas que los hombres se obsequiaban. Nathaniel parecía tener miedo, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía una mirada firma, como si estuviese intentando asesinar a Adrien. Mientras Adrien se veía como un chico malo, sus ojos demostraban rabia y al mismo tiempo seguridad.

La única que no entendía nada era la joven azabache, al principio pensó que "Idiota" era el apodo de ese chico pelirrojo, pero al ver su reacción se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Adrien le debía explicaciones y muchas.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí parados? —preguntó Mar para detener el silencio —. Este pasillo es bastante aburrido.

Adrien contuvo sus ganas de reír. Ella realmente se comportaba como una niña que no comprendía nada, ¿lo hacía a propósito o simplemente tenía un plan? Parecía ser bastante astuta.

—Tú no puedes entrar —respondió Nathaniel mirando fijamente a Adrien.

—¿Me negarás una visita al dentista? —preguntó Adrien cruzando sus brazos —. Eres todo un villano —dijo con sarcasmo.

Nathaniel hizo puños sus manos.

—No quiero tener que llamar a la Policía.

Adrien se carcajeó sonoramente. Pero Mar se asustó, fue tanto el susto que tuvo que apretar la mano de su protector.

—¿Llamar a la Policía? Claro, ellos amarían venir hasta aquí para ver que no pasa absolutamente nada —respondió Adrien de modo cínico —. Creo que si haces eso hay más probabilidades de que te detengan a ti.

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

Nathaniel hizo amago de cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Pero Adrien fue más rápido, Adrien colocó su pie e impidió que la puerta se cerrará. El pelirrojo bufó por lo alto y se cruzó de brazos, ¡quería que ese chico se fuera de inmediato!

—Nathaniel, necesito hablar con el encargado —dijo Adrien con tono serio, estaba enojado —. No tengo paciencia para esto y sabes que si quiero hacerlo puedo destruirte con cosas del pasado —su tono demostraba una amenaza implícita.

El rostro de Nathaniel cambió. De por sí el chico era de piel blanca, pero ahora estaba completamente pálido, se veía asustado y su respiración era irregular.

Adrien sonrió confiado. Lo tenía en la bolsa, tenía todo asegurado.

—Entren —abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron.

Era una oficina pequeña, paredes blancas, fotografías en la pared, un escritorio y si caminabas un poco había una sala de espera, un televisor y escaleras. También un ascensor.

—Escucha, Mar —Adrien se agachó un poco para quedar más acorde a la altura de la azabache —. Iré a hablar con el encargado, tú te quedarás aquí.

—Pero yo no quiero estar sola —sus ojos demostraban miedo.

—No puedes ir —acarició su hombro con ternura —. Esto tiene que ser serio —explicó incorporándose —. Volveré enseguida.

Adrien subió la escalera y golpeó la puerta de la oficina. Se encontró con el padre de Nathaniel, él lo observó con enfado, lo recordaba como el tipo que terminó el colegio y luego abandonó todo.

—¿A qué debo esta visita? —preguntó de modo serio.

De todas formas abrió la puerta y lo dejó ingresar. Ambos tomaron asiento.

Adrien maldijo su suerte. Nunca en su vida se sintió tan humillado, nunca quiso trabajar en algo tan aburrido. Tenía una suerte espantosa, eso seguro.

—Necesitó un trabajo —respondió sincero.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te daré un trabajo? —preguntó con tono escéptico.

Adrien recordó a su padre.

Él era así. Se creía dueño del mundo, le gustaba ser sarcástico y hablar mal. Adrien siempre peleaba con él por esa misma razón.

Pero ahora lo necesitaba.

—Yo recuerdo todo lo que hiciste mal con tú vida, muchacho —prosiguió él —. Sé que nunca estudiaste nada, sé que eres un flojo, un simple vago.

¿Qué más me quieres decir, maldito?

Además, Nathaniel no es ningún santo. Probó drogas a escondidas, se emborrachó y ahora se hace la mosca muerta. ¿Sabía usted que pasó una noche en una comisaría? Claro que no.

—Porque ahora tengo una responsabilidad.

El adulto abrió la boca debido a la sorpresa que esa respuesta le dio.

—Tengo que cuidar a mí prima y no quiero estar todo el día con ella —la tensión en el rostro del hombre fue notoria. Estaba claro que no confiaba en él —. No lo haga por mí, hágalo por esa pobre criatura. ¿Cómo espera que le de comida?

Estaba jugando cartas peligrosas, lo sabía.

Mar se había sentado en una silla muy cercana a donde se encontraba Nathaniel.

Si observabas el lugar estaba completamente vacío, incluso la sala de espera se encontraba de ese modo, eso era raro y aburrido.

El "idiota" se encontraba concentrado en la computadora, no le dirigía la mirada a Mar. Parecía estar contrariado, su labio inferior temblaba un poco.

—¿Eres amigo de Adrien? —preguntó Mar.

Más que nada la azabache estaba aburrida de estar en silencio, no le gustaba el silencio en lo absoluto.

—Los mejores amigos... —respondió Nathaniel.

—No es cierto —objetó ella —. El mejor amigo de Adrien es moreno, se llama Nino —le dijo —. Él sí que es divertido, es un idiota —rió ella.

Nathaniel alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Es una costumbre tuya nombrar a todo el mundo como "idiota"? —le preguntó.

Ella se dio cuenta de que quizás se estaba metiendo en problemas sin darse cuenta, ¡estaba hablando demasiado!

—¡No es eso! —exclamó —. Mira, déjame explicarte: Nino dice que es un idiota, por eso es un idiota —Nathaniel frunció el ceño, esa chica hablaba demasiado rápido —. Y...

—... Adrien dice que yo soy un idiota —la chica asintió y luego se tapó la boca. ¡Rayos! —. No me sorprende —dijo Nathaniel —. Nunca le caí bien.

Mar se acercó un poco más. Nathaniel se sintió algo incómodo.

De mala forma había aprendido a alejarse de Adrien y de todos los amigos de Adrien. Nino era peligroso, era idéntico a su mejor amigo. Y esa chica estaba con él, por lo tanto, también era un peligro.

—¿Por qué le caes mal? —preguntó ella —. A mí no me pareces un idiota.

Ella hablaba demasiado, aunque había que admitir que tenía una voz tierna y unos ojos lindos. No parecía ser una mala chica.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Nathaniel.

¿Quién era ella? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

—Pues... me llamó Mar —no sonaba muy segura de su respuesta. Eso fue llamativo.

—¿Te llamas Mar? —ella asintió aunque su rostro demostraba duda —. ¿Solo Mar? —volvió a asentir —. Mm... cualquiera pensaría que Mar es diminutivo de algo.

Se sintió en problemas. No quería hablar más, porque Nino aún no le entregaba los papeles, ¿y si metía en problemas a esos chicos tan amables?

—¿Y por qué estás con Adrien? —preguntó él nuevamente.

Gracias por cambiar de tema.

—Adrien es mí primo —respondió sonriendo.

¿Ellos eran primos?

Nathaniel la observó e intentó pensar en la familia Agreste. ¿Ella de quién podría ser hija? No se parecía a nadie.

Algo extraño había con esa chica.

—Es un buen primo, me cuida mientras estoy de vacaciones —ella sonrió de modo nervioso.

Nathaniel se centró en los dientes de esa chica. No eran muy lindos, estaban chuecos.

—Tienes los dientes chuecos —dijo él —. ¿No te gustaría que mi tío te vea? Él es dentista.

Dentista.

Esa palabra resonó en la mente de la azabache.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza llegó, un fuerte dolor de piernas, su cuerpo no la mantenía en pie, ella temblaba. Se cayó, pero cayó sentada en una silla.

—Algún día tendrás que ir al dentista, cariño —hablaba la voz de un hombre.

Siluetas borrosas, voces desconocidas y nada que pudiera reconocer.

—Me da miedo, papi —esa era su voz.

¿Papi?

Entonces ella sí tenía un familiar.

—Si algún día quieres ser la heredera, tienes que ser perfecta —respondía la misma voz de hombre. Una voz vieja y deteriorada —. El dentista es un mal necesario.

—¡Pero yo no iré! —gritó ella.

Viento.

Abrió sus ojos y vio que tenía a Nathaniel frente a ella mientras movía una revista de arriba hacia abajo.

Le estaba echando aire.

Eso se sentía bien. Pudo respirar mejor, se sintió mucho mejor. Aunque su cabeza dolía un poco.

—¿Estás mejor? —Nathaniel se sentó a su lado mirándola fijamente.

—Lo siento, fue solo... —no sabía si contarle de su amnesia y de sus recuerdos que iban y venían.

—Sé lo que es —respondió Nathaniel.

—¿En serio? —la boca de la chica se abrió levemente, demostrando su sorpresa y miedo —. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque cuando era pequeño también sufrí de ataques de pánico —respondió Nathaniel —. Era un chico muy tímido y miedoso, me asustaba por cualquier cosa y mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera —explicó él.

¿Ataques de pánico?

Vaya... al menos no sabía lo que realmente sucedía.

—Si quieres controlarlos, te aconsejó que aprendas a respirar bien —continuó él —. Solo debes contener el aire, cuenta mentalmente hasta seis y después suelta todo —le aconsejó —. Eso te ayudará mucho.

Mar sonrió y asintió, utilizaría ese método.

—Me alegró de que estés bien —él palmeó su hombro con cariño y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa sincera.

—Eres muy amable —exclamó ella feliz —. Me agrada conocer a nuevas personas.

Aunque todas las personas son nuevas para mí, claro.

Él se sonrojó un poco.

—Me alegra que no seas como Adrien —respondió él mientras se levantaba.

Mar iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento dos personas aparecieron. Ella reconoció a Adrien, que la miraba de un modo extraño. Pero a la otra persona no la conocía.

—Mi tío... —susurró Nathaniel regresando rápidamente a la computadora.

¿Por qué el tío de Nathaniel la miraba de ese modo tan extraño? Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.


	16. Buenas noticias

Cuando Adrien había estado encerrado junto al tío de Nathaniel, había hablado un poco más de lo necesario. Sin querer había comentado que se encontraba a cargo de su prima, sabía que era una jugada algo peligrosa y había tenido razón.

Jean se había levantado casi corriendo de la silla y había ido a la sala de espera. Lo primero que vio fue como su sobrino estaba muy cerca de una desconocida. Era una chica no muy baja, delgada y de cabello azabache, un color bastante llamativo. Ambos parecían unidos, como si hubiesen hecho una especie de clic.

Jean sonrió de modo inevitable. Pero borró la sonrisa de su rostro para acercarse a la chica, se arrodilló a su altura.

—Hola —la saludó con tono bajo, ella sonrió de modo tímido —. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Soy Jean, tío de Nathaniel.

Mar se sintió extraña, el tono de voz que mostraba era amable, pero aún así, sus ojos le demostraban una preocupación extraña, excesiva.

Vio como Adrien levantaba sus pulgares, ¿qué significaba? ¿le estaba pidiendo que hablará?

—Estoy bien, gracias —respondió bajo. Ese hombre le sonrió.

—¿Adrien te trata bien?

Nathaniel observó a Adrien. Adrien hizo lo mismo. Nathaniel se sintió bien al ver el rostro de Adrien, demostraba tanta vergüenza que si no sintiera algo de terror aún, hubiese reído; pero no iba a tentar a la suerte.

—Estoy bien —afirmó la azabache —. Es un primo muy bueno, me tiene mucha paciencia y me cuida mucho.

Nathaniel se sorprendió un poco, aunque luego recordó a Rosita. Adrien amaba a su hermana, la cuidaba como un tesoro e incluso golpeaba a los que se atrevieran a molestarla, siempre había sido un buen defensor.

Jean observó a Mar, la analizó con la mirada. Descubrió que tenía moretones en los brazos y una herida arriba del labio. Eso llamó su atención, pero decidió no decir nada.

—Si tienes algún problema, puedes llamar a Nathaniel —le dijo —. Nos vemos —se levantó y se colocó nuevamente al lado de Adrien —. Podemos volver a la oficina.

Adrien observó a la desconocida y suspiró. Ella lo miraba confundida, se notaba en su rostro que no comprendía bien lo que sucedía. Solo le pidió con su mano que esperara en silencio y de ese modo regresó con Jean a la oficina.

Una vez dentro ambos se sentaron. Jean apoyó sus manos en la mesa.

—¿Por qué tiene heridas? —preguntó Jean.

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Adrien. ¿Qué podía responder? Ella le había pedido por favor que el secreto fuese guardado, no podía delatar a Mar.

—Le gusta mucho jugar y trepar árboles, siempre se esta cayendo —fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder a Adrien. Ya se sentía perdido, eso era peor que estar en un interrogatorio.

Jean seguía observándolo fijamente, buscando algo meticulosamente en su mirada.

—Cuando habla de ti se expresa con mucho cariño —musitó —. Pero si le haces algo, te puedo demandar —lo estaba amenazando.

Mar se sentía nerviosa.

Desde que todo ese accidente había ocurrido, solo se sentía segura al lado de Adrien. Eso tampoco estaba del todo bien, porque él era un completo desconocido. Pero de todas formas, sentía seguridad con él.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Nathaniel sentándose nuevamente a su lado.

—Un poco nerviosa, pero estoy bien —respondió ella.

—Yo también he tenido ataques de pánico, no son lindos.

—¿Perdón?

Nathaniel la miró fijamente. Mar vio que sus ojos eran muy lindos, eran llamativos, eran profundos. Aunque los tapaba con uno de sus ojos, eso era un poco extraño.

—Cuando yo iba al colegio tenía ataques de pánico, era demasiado tímido y me daba miedo todo —le contó —. Es lo que te pasó a ti hace un rato. Sensación de ahogo, desmayo, respiración agitada —explicó.

Mar tocó su pecho asustada. Con que eso era, no se estaba volviendo loca como ella pensaba.

Nathaniel vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la chica y por un momento se vio a sí mismo, vio a aquel Nathaniel de quince años que le tenía miedo a todo. Nathaniel tímido, golpeado y un idiota.

Sintió tristeza.

—Si vuelves a sentir que tendrás uno de esos ataques, solo inhala y exhala —él le dio una demostración, ella lo imitó —. Perfecto —la felicitó con ternura —. Además, intenta tirar viento, eso te ayudará a no sentir que te sofocas.

—Muchas gracias, eres muy bueno.

En ese momento, Adrien apareció. Ellos se retiraron. Mar casi no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Nathaniel. Eso no le sorprendió al chico, sabía que de cierto modo Adrien aún lo odiaba, pero eso ya no le interesaba, de todas formas, jamás se volverían a ver.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del edificio. Ahora la calle se veía un poco más llena que antes, pero no tanto. Lo bueno era que el sol no quemaba, era bastante agradable.

—¿Iremos a casa? —preguntó Mar.

Adrien parecía en un trance.

Es que ir a ese lugar le trajo algunos recuerdos. Antes Nino, él y los demás miembros de la pandilla iban por esas calles para hacer de las suyas, una vez robaron cerca de esos edificios, ahí vivían personas importantes.

Los viejos malos tiempos.

—No —fue su respuesta.

Como se había hecho una costumbre, sujetó la mano de Mar y comenzaron a caminar.

A medida que avanzaban, más recuerdos venían a la mente de Adrien. Recuerdos de los cuales no se sentía nada orgulloso, aunque había sido víctima de las circunstancias y de sus malas decisiones.

Suspiró.

En cambio Mar observaba todo con la boca abierta. Había edificios enormes, había árboles y tiendas, era una calle bastante concurrida. Incluso había perritos.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó Adrien.

Ella vio como él iba a una fila, ella se sentó. Comerían helado o eso parecía.

De pronto, la respiración le empezó a fallar. Se sintió extrañamente cansada.

—Una crisis... —susurró.

Recordó lo que le dijo Nathaniel.

Inhalar, exhalar. Eso hizo. Aunque se sintió más tranquila, el dolor de cabeza seguía presente.

Ella estaba sentada y fingía sonreír, a su lado había una borrosa silueta, no podía distinguir bien.

—No deberías comer tanto helado, algún día eso te hará engordar —decía alguien.

—¿Y crees que me importa lo que tú dices? —sonaba como su voz, solo que ella jamás podría responder de un modo tan rudo. ¿Realmente era ella?

—Tienes suerte de ser bonita.

—Y de tener dinero, ¿no es así? —tono irónico.

¿Ella antes se defendía?

—Mejor termina tu helado.

Pudo ver como se levantaba de su asiento y le tiraba todo el helado encima a esa persona tan molesta. Esa persona se levantaba y la insultaba.

Todo regresó a la normalidad. La cabeza le dolía, pero esas personas ya no estaban ahí. No se desmayó, había controlado eso. Se dio un poco de aire con las manos e intentó calmarse.

Adrien apareció.

—Te traje helado de frutilla —le entregó el helado —. No sé si te guste, pero es delicioso —él se sentó y también tenía un helado.

—Es perfecto, gracias.

Ambos comían en silencio.

Mar pensaba en ese recuerdo que había tenido. Sentía que esa chica no podía ser ella, porque la personalidad era muy distinta a la que tenía ahora, pero, ¿realmente ella era una chica tierna? ¿o era una chica con una personalidad fuerte?

Estaba confundida.

—¿Todo bien? —la voz de Adrien la asustó un poco.

—Bien —fue su seca respuesta.

Adrien no sabía cómo hablar con ella, se sentía incómodo. Ella estaba creando una barrera sin darse cuenta.

Él tenía que contarle algo.

—Conseguí el trabajo, seré un asistente dental —informó.

Dentista.

Esa palabra hizo que Mar sintiera un fuerte escalofrío, fue muy incómodo. Adrien no lo notó, se sentía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Felicidades? —no estaba segura de si eso era lo que él esperaba.

Y por su rostro, supo que no era así.

Adrien estaba complicado.

Primero que nada no quería tener un empleo, pero tampoco quería estar todo el día en su departamento junto con una desconocida, sería raro. Y ahora, su mayor problema era ella. ¿Qué haría con una desconocida? Él iba a trabajar, pero, ¿qué haría ella? ¿se podía quedar sola todos los días en las tardes?

La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos poco a poco.


	17. Noche decisiva

Adrien no sabía muy bien cómo solucionar el problema que se avecinaba. Sabía que si quería que las cosas salieran bien, él tendría que salir a trabajar, puesto que no podía estar encerrado todo el día junto a una desconocida. Ese no era el único problema, sino que ella era una niña y de cierto modo, podría tenerle algo de miedo.

Lo irónico de la situación era que tendría que ver a Nathaniel todos los días, eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, Nathaniel no era de su agrado, siempre le cayó mal por ser un chico tímido, ese idiota jamás se defendía o hablaba, era demasiado aburrido estar con él.

Mar observaba a Adrien silenciosamente. Él tenía el rostro duro, se veía pensativo y al mismo tiempo tan contrariado, algo lo estaba molestando. O más bien: alguien, ella. No era justo para él sufrir de esa manera, ella era una desconocida, no tenía porque preocuparse tanto.

—Adrien —él la miró enseguida, escuchar su voz fue como regresar a la realidad —. No tienes que tomarte tantas molestias por mí. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es buscar mí verdad —por un momento su voz sonó realmente decidida, ella estaba dispuesta a encontrar información sobre sí misma.

—¿Cómo lo harás? —preguntó preocupado —. Tú única opción sería ir a hablar con algún médico, o quizás con la Policía y no creo que ellos sean tan buenos como lo he sido yo.

Adrien conocía bastante bien a la Policía. En su juventud como pandillero más de una vez resultó detenido, los Policías no tenían compasión y no medían su fuerza. Esa chica no estaría segura con ellos, podrían hacerle cientos de cosas.

No era una opción.

—Puedo ir con ellos —ahora su tono no demostraba nada de seguridad, Adrien notó el miedo en su tono.

Ella era una niña asustadiza, al igual que su hermana. Personas así simplemente necesitan protección.

—Mira, yo cuidaré de ti hasta que recuperes tus recuerdos, no tengo problema —fue tan fácil decir aquello, aunque sí estaba teniendo inconvenientes, solo que menores.

—Vives solo, debes estar acostumbrado a la rutina, no tienes que...

—A veces un cambio viene bien —interrumpió él.

Ambos continuaron comiendo sus helados, solo que ahora se sumieron en un completo silencio. Cada quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sus miedos y sus miles de dudas.

Adrien ahora pensaba en que Mar no podría estar todo el día encerrada, eso no era una vida adecuada para nadie. Podría inscribirla en algún colegio, existen miles de colegios gratis, pero sin papeles sería complicado.

O en vez de inscribirla en algún colegio, ella podría ir a algún taller. Pero, ¿qué hay de sus gustos? ¿cómo saber que te gusta si ni siquiera sabes quién eres? Definitivamente no era una situación sencilla.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de inmediato y vio que era una llamada de Nino.

—Hermano, ¿cómo te fue? ¿ahora vas a trabajar con el idiota? —preguntó el moreno al responder.

Adrien sonrió, era divertido tratar de idiota a Nathaniel. Aunque pensándolo bien, hacer eso frente a Mar no era una buena idea. No pudo evitar reír al recordar aquella situación.

—Para su tío —respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

—Vaya, que tú tengas trabajo casi me hace querer ser responsable. Casi —recalcó.

—Es por una necesidad mayor —respondió Adrien.

Sintió miedo de sus palabras, estaba sonando casi igual a su padre y eso era lo que menos quería en su vida, realmente le daba miedo convertirse en un hombre malo, alcohólico y golpeador. Era su mayor pesadilla.

—¿Cuándo empiezas? —preguntó Nino.

—Mañana.

—Mm... ¿qué te parece si celebramos tu último día en libertad hoy? Podemos hacer algo en la noche —propuso Nino —. Podríamos ir a un bar o algo así.

Adrien pensó que sería buena idea, pero, ¿qué haría con Mar? ¿acaso ella podría quedarse sola? ¿no sería un riesgo? Sintió algo de ansiedad, eso era demasiado repentino para él.

—Yo...

—Antes de que hables de esa niña, déjame decirte algo —Nino lo interrumpió inmediatamente y él se enojó por eso, odiaba que lo interrumpan —. Puedes dejarla sola, solo deja con llave y listo —oh, como si fuese tan fácil —. Y otra cosa, si nos juntamos, te puedo entregar los documentos que ya están en mi poder. En éste preciso momento estás cuidando a Margareth Agreste, nacida el cuatro de julio...

—¿En serio tienes los papeles? —ahora él interrumpió.

—Por supuesto —Nino chasqueó su lengua.

Adrien pensó que salir a divertirse le haría bien, después de todo, antes amaba eso. Y de cierto modo, Nino tenía bastante razón, Mar podría quedarse sola durante una noche, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Nadie lo visitaba nunca.

—Nos vemos —respondió decidido.

—Iré a las ocho, hermano —dijo Nino cortando la llamada.

Mar se mantuvo en silencio escuchando la conversación, ella no tenía ganas de interferir, después de todo Adrien era dueño de su vida y podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Ahora su único problema era intentar retomar su vida, pero para conseguir eso, primero tenía que recordar quién era.

—Esta noche te quedarás sola —le comunicó Adrien.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, no le dio miedo, más bien le pareció una muy buena idea. Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar e intentar tener ideas sobre sí misma. Quería recordar.

—Bien —respondió solo por decir algo.

Adrien pensó que ella parecía demasiado tranquila, ¿acaso esa era una reacción normal?

—No le abras la puerta a nadie, si Iván te dice algo, no le prestes atención y lo más importante: no salgas.

Se sentía raro ser un adulto responsable.

Se sentía como un padre y eso no le gustaba, él nunca había querido tener hijos, no le gustaban los niños en lo absoluto.

—De acuerdo.

Terminaron sus helados en silencio y luego caminaron un poco por el lugar, era grande y estaba lleno de tiendas. Solo que decidieron regresar rápido a casa.

Una vez dentro del departamento, tanto Mar como Adrien entraron en la habitación de la chica.

Adrien sacó tres bolsas de ropa y se las entregó a la chica.

—Antes Nino y yo vendíamos muchas cosas en la calle, ropa entre ellas —comenzó a explicar Adrien —. Solo que nunca conseguimos un permiso, por eso las guardé —explicó.

—Vaya, ustedes hicieron de todo.

Si solo tuvieras una idea, pequeña...

Adrien rió brevemente.

—Puedes utilizar lo que quieras —le dijo él.

Adrien se dirigió a la cocina y preparó la comida para el anochecer, como él saldría a divertirse seguramente ella querría comer algo más tarde. Hizo algo sencillo, arroz con carne y un poco de salsa.

Mar mientras tanto se encontraba acostada ya con el pijama puesto. Tenía un plan, esperaría a que Adrien se fuera y comenzaría a registrar la habitación. Quería ver si encontraba objetos que pudieran ayudarla con la misión que tenía, solo debía ser cautelosa y listo.

Adrien ingresó.

Verla con un pijama largo de seda blanca hizo que pestañeara rápidamente, ahora fue él quien sintió un gran dolor de cabeza. Se veía idéntica a Rosita. Ambas eran la representación de la ternura, era algo increíble.

De pronto sintió unos fuertes deseos de llorar, deseos incontrolables. Solo que fue más fuerte, ganó.

—¿Estás bien? —Mar lo sujetaba del brazo, sintiéndose preocupada.

—Se supone que soy yo quien cuida de ti, no tú de mí —pareció querer bromear.

—Si te puedo ayudar, lo haré —respondió con sinceridad.

Sus ojos eran hermosos, eran de un tono celeste tan claro que jamás se cansaría de verlos, el brillo que tenían era muy llamativo, bello. Pero al mismo tiempo demostraban tanta tristeza, no era lindo verlos de ese modo. Se notaba que ella sufría.

—Gracias.

Adrien la ayudó a acostarse nuevamente. Ella se mantuvo de piernas cruzadas en la cama, él se sentó en los pies de está.

—Nino y yo saldremos —le recordó con voz suave.

—Dale saludos de mí parte —dijo ella de modo animado.

Era muy dulce, eso era lo que le gustaba a Adrien.

—Lo haré —prometió él —. Por favor no olvides quedarte aquí, no salgas, no abras la puerta y...

—No hables con Iván. Lo sé, lo tengo —aseguró ella. Adrien asintió.

—¿Segura que no te da miedo quedarte sola?

—Para nada, al menos podré dormir, ya tengo mucho sueño —fingió bostezar.

Realmente Mar agradecía todos los cuidados que Adrien tenía con ella, pero al mismo tiempo la hacían sentir culpable, era como ser una carga en la vida de alguien y esa sensación jamás sería agradable.

Adrien solo sonrió.

—Preparé comida por si te da hambre.

El timbre sonó.

Ambos se miraron.

Sabían que era la hora.

Uno estaba determinado a divertirse, a pasar una noche como las de antaño. Mientras que la otra, solo buscaría información de sí misma.

Sería una noche decisiva.


	18. Viejos amigos

El timbre sonaba con insistencia, Nino se encontraba algo apresurado.

Mar en su interior pensaba en que no se quería quedar sola, que tenía miedo de descubrir algo. Adrien pensaba en que quizás no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero necesitaba un respiro. Desde hace bastante se encontraba solo, encerrado en un departamento oculto del mundo, esa no era una vida.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a Nino? —le preguntó Adrien antes de levantarse por completo.

—No, creo que voy a dormir —mintió ella con facilidad. Quizás siempre había sido una buena mentirosa, es solo que no lo recordaba, ¿cómo poder hacerlo si ni siquiera sabía cuál era su nombre? —. Dale mis saludos —sonrió de modo tímido.

Adrien asintió y se levantó. Estaba dispuesto a ir a la puerta, a despedirse. Se divertiría porque lo merecía.

—Adiós —finalmente se despidió.

Adrien fue a la puerta, abrió y se encontró con un Nino que demostraba enojo en su semblante.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Adrien.

—¿Te dignas a preguntar qué pasa? —Nino rió levemente, estaba bastante enojado —. Hermano, me tuviste aquí parado unos diez minutos. Espero tengas una buena excusa.

Adrien rodó los ojos. Nino era demasiado dramático en ocasiones, eso era realmente molesto. Pero así lo quería.

—Tonto —le dio un leve empujón, a modo de broma.

Nino rió, aunque se mostró orgulloso.

—Un tonto no hubiese traído esto —y de su mochila sacó los papeles que Adrien le había pedido. Ya tenían los documentos de Mar Agreste.

Adrien los tomó entre sus manos y no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, ¡al fin tenía un avance! Solo que ahora tendría que ver de qué serviría ese avance. ¿Qué haría con ella?, ¿la dejaría en casa siempre? ¿la anotaría en algún colegio? O quizás...

—No es tiempo de pensar en ella —lo retó Nino —. Esta noche saldremos y nos divertiremos.

Adrien tenía algo de miedo, algo de ansiedad. Hace tiempo que no salía y hace tiempo que no iba a lugares de mala reputación, ¿sería una buena idea?

Apenas llegaron al lugar, Adrien sintió un fuerte mareo.

Ese sitio era idéntico a cuando él era un adolescente. Se sentían los olores desagradables, drogas, vómitos, sexo. Todo olía fatal. La música resonaba por todas partes y el sitio estaba lleno, prostitutas por todas partes.

¿Cómo es que antes le gustaba todo eso? Claro, antes le gustaba aparentar que era un chico malo, antes le gustaba llamar la atención solo porque intentaba llamar la atención de su padre, pero eso nunca funcionó, nunca recibió cariño por parte de ese hombre, solo golpe tras golpe.

Su cuerpo tembló ante el recuerdo.

—Nino...

—Lo sé. Los recuerdos vuelan —Nino se veía radiante, alegre —. ¿Recuerdas que antes solíamos venir aquí a beber noches enteras? —rió Nino —. Buenos tiempos, donde todos nos temían.

Buenos tiempos. Claro, los mejores. Pensó Adrien con sarcasmo.

—Podemos beber un poco y conversar, quizás las personas aún nos recuerdan. ¿No te gustaría volver a ver a las chicas? Recuerdo a Luz, a Keila, a Metzli —le dijo él.

Adrien también las recordaba, pero no con cariño.

Luz era una chica llamativa, siempre le gustaba destacar y llamar la atención de todos. Ella mentía y decía que tenía muchos talentos, y claro, tenía a una chica que la seguía por todas partes y la aclamaba, aunque no eran amigas, esa chica era Keila.

—Quizás nos topamos también con los chicos, ¿te acuerdas de Louis y Kris? —preguntó él.

Louis era un idiota que pensaba saberlo todo, en cambió Kris era un idiota, pero un verdadero idiota porque era como un payaso y no tomaba nada con seriedad. Adrien no toleraba a los idiotas, y eso que su mejor amigo era uno.

—Mm... —dijo sin muchas ganas.

—¡Vamos! Será una noche inolvidable.

Adrien no estaba muy convencido, pero de todas formas ingresó junto a su amigo.

Todos los reconocieron y los rodearon en un círculo de inmediato, fue una sensación agradable. Volvió a sentir el poder, volvió a sentir que dominaba, que era alguien admirado, fue genial.

—Snake y Noir! —exclamó la inolvidable voz de Luz. ¿Quién diría que seguiría yendo? —. Nunca pensé que los volveríamos a ver.

—Yo pensé que se estarían pudriendo en la cárcel —se burló Kris.

Imbécil.

—¿En la cárcel? —Nino o como ahí lo llamaban "Snake" se sentía a gusto en ese lugar —. Los Policías jamás nos atraparían —rió abiertamente, los demás también.

Todos se sentaron en una mesa para poder beber y charlar.

Adrien solamente los observaba.

En su juventud Luz le parecía tan hermosa, tan llamativa, su cuerpo solía ser precioso, poseía unas curvas que podrían ser la envidia de cualquiera. Pero ahora la veía y toda esa magia había desaparecido, estaba horrenda.

El grupo había cambiado.

Luz seguía igual de llamativa, a diferencia de que ahora había renunciado a las relaciones normales, ahora solo tenía amigos con beneficios. Keila se había vuelto lesbiana. Louis había abandonado los estudios porque no se veía haciendo nada. Kris se fue de la casa porque su hermana se casó, y conoció a una chica que le rompió el corazón, entonces renunció al amor.

La única que no hablaba tanto era Mez.

—Tú sí que estás bello —de pronto Luz estaba a su lado.

Ella bebió de modo sensual de su cerveza. Adrien solo la observó con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Gustarías bailar? —preguntó en tono seductor.

—Pues...

—Le encantará —respondió Nino por él.

¿Qué? Dio un salto, claro que no quería bailar con ella, él simplemente quería ir a casa. Últimamente, desde que la pequeña Mar había llegado a su vida comenzó a cuestionar muchas cosas, muchas de sus decisiones hoy en día le parecían erradas, pensaba que quizás... su vida había sido tomada como un juego.

Y Luz no formaba parte de su vida desde hace mucho.

—¡Perfecto!

Luz lo tomó de la mano y ambos se levantaron. Se dirigieron a la pista. No sonaba música agradable, sonaba música fuerte y molesta, música llamativa puesta al máximo volumen.

Luz bailaba de modo provocativo, daba todo de sí y prácticamente se "regalaba" en ese baile.

—Siempre me gustaste —le dijo en un susurro —. Y me parece que yo también te gustaba.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó sorprendido. Jamás se sintió como alguien obvio respecto a sus sentimientos.

Luz rió.

—Eras muy obvio —Adrien rodó los ojos enojado —. ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo?

—No estás bailando, básicamente te estás ofreciendo.

Luz se detuvo de inmediato. Nunca antes un hombre había evitado sus encantos, todos siempre se deleitaban y luego terminaban en la cama, eso era lo común.

—Adrien... —fue lo único que pudo decir debido a la sorpresa, jamás había estado en una situación similar.

—Luz, antes era un chico ingenuo que no sabía lo que quería —no pudo evitar sonreír de modo divertido —. Hoy en día soy un adulto que no sabe lo que quiere, pero, ¿sabes qué? Al menos estoy cambiando, ya no soy ingenuo y no me sorprendo con cosas fáciles o bellas.

Luz no entendía el punto de Adrien, simplemente estaba confundida. Él siempre la miraba con ojos de admiración, ojos de gusto, ojos brillantes. Nunca la había abordado de ese modo, eso era nuevo y no era nada lindo.

Frunció su ceño. Adrien sonrió, ahora sí se sentía más seguro, más confiado de sí mismo.

—Y me di cuenta de que no quiero estar con alguien como tú, alguien que ni siquiera ha conseguido nada de su vida —la boca de la chica se abrió debido a la indignación, aunque por mucho que lo quisiera, no tenía nada que decir —. Adiós, espero algún día logres cambiar.

Adrien observó su alrededor.

Vio a las chicas que se regalaban a los hombres. Vio las puertas donde se encerraban para tener relaciones a escondidas. Vio a chicas tan ebrias que vomitaban. Vio a algunos pandilleros con chaquetas de cuero y donde seguramente escondías sus armas.

Vio a Nino bailando con una chica cualquiera.

Y recordó su adolescencia.

Cuando era un Adrien pequeño que había decidido unirse a la pandilla porque necesitaba dinero, quería ganar el dinero suficiente para irse de su horrible casa. Quería dinero para darle una vida mejor a su hermana, y no solo a ella, también a él.

Quería escapar. Quería buscar la felicidad.

Y lo único que encontró fue... un escape, un nada.

—¿Estás bien? —Mez estaba parada a su lado.

Adrien sonrió.

¿Estaba bien?

No lo sabía. Solo sabía que había conseguido analizar su vida y las cosas que hizo mal, aunque no se culpaba del todo, nunca tuvo un apoyo o un guía. Él solo actuó desde la ignorancia.

—Lo estoy. Ahora sí —respondió con seguridad.

Mez le sonrió.

—Nunca antes te había visto tan confiado, algo cambió en ti y me gusta —eso sonaba como una felicitación, y así mismo se sentía —. ¿Hay una chica?

Y por muy pedófilo que sonara, no pudo evitar pensar en Mar.

Era una niña, pero esa niña le inspiraba una profunda tristeza y deseos de ayudarla. Solo que también la veía como un ejemplo de superación. Ella no tenía recuerdos, pero aún así estaba intentando salir adelante, y tenía su ayuda. Tenía sus momentos de crisis, pero aún así, él estaba ahí.

Quizás él estaba comportándose como un padre y como un hermano, porque abandonó a los suyos. Pero a Mar no la abandonaría, no importa lo que suceda.

—Hay una chica, pero no me gusta —aclaró rápidamente —. Es mi prima, la estoy cuidando —admitió.

—Mm... nunca pensé que podrías ser responsable —se burló Mez.

—Yo tampoco, esto es algo que simplemente sucedió —y era cierto.

Ambos se sentaron a beber un poco de cerveza, aunque todo con moderación como correspondía.

Adrien se sentía tranquilo, aunque no podía evitar pensar en Mar. ¿Ella estaría bien? Pensó en que le conseguiría un celular.

 **Aquí podemos conocer un poco más sobre el pasado de Adrien**

 **He de admitir que sus viejos amigos están inspirados en personas que yo conocí hace bastante tiempo atrás, jeje...**


	19. Padre

Mar se había quedado sola en el departamento de Adrien. Hubiese podido dormir o tranquilizarse de algún modo. Pero no podía.

Ella quería encontrar respuestas. El problema era que no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar o por quién empezar. Podría buscar respuestas sobre ella misma o también sobre Adrien.

—Sola en el departamento de un chico... —susurró sonriendo. Ni siquiera ella entendía porque sonreía.

Analizó la ventana de esa habitación y se sintió tranquila observando la enorme luna que se podía apreciar aquella silenciosa noche. Era enorme, era majestuosa y de cierto modo el hecho de verla te tranquilizaba bastante.

Mar sentía que de cierto modo, la luna podía hacerla sentir como en casa. Aunque ni siquiera ella sabía cuál era su casa, no recordaba nada y eso era perturbador.

Se levantó de la cama y se quedó quieta observando el pasillo. La habitación de Adrien ya la conocía, sabía de sobra lo sencilla que era. Al lado estaba un baño y luego había dos habitaciones más, que contenían algo de mercadería.

Adrien le había comentado que antes Nino y él vendían cosas para sobrevivir, o algo parecido. Por curiosidad ingresó a la habitación que se ubicaba al lado de la suya y vio una caja sobre la cama. Esa caja contenía un álbum.

Lo abrió. La primera página tenía una foto de una niña rubia de ojos celestes, sus ojos eran enormes, ella transmitía mucha inocencia.

—Rosita —leyó.

Pensó que quizás esa niña era familiar de Adrien, porque ambos compartían algunos rasgos.

Siguió pasando páginas y vio a un hombre de cabello canoso que seguramente era el padre de Adrien. Su mirada era tan potente, era como si te analizará con ella.

Sintió un mareo. Nuevamente todo se transformó en una gran oscuridad que abarcó todo. Cayó.

Ahora podía verde a sí misma mientras conversaba con una persona acostada en una cama.

—Tienes que casarte con él, es un buen chico —decía la voz de un hombre enfermo.

¿Casarse con alguien? ¿la estaban forzando a casarse?

—Yo jamás me cansaré con él —su voz sonaba ajena, la seguridad en su tono no se parecía en nada a su voz actual.

—Tienes que pensar en lo mejor para todos —era un fuerte regaño, el tono de voz lo demostraba —. ¡Harás lo que digo porque soy tú padre!

Una fuerte tos atacó al hombre, quien cayó tendido en la cama. Mar observó de modo borroso como lloraba, era extraño pero podía sentir la angustia de ese momento.

Una señora apareció y le dio una pastilla al hombre, o eso parecía estar pasando. Era difícil distinguir todo entre tanta distorsión. Luego, se la llevaron.

Hasta que en un pasillo alguien la interceptó.

—¿Ves lo que provocas? Si no te casas conmigo podrías conseguir que tú padre se muera.

Todo volvió a la normalidad. Mar estaba sentada al lado del álbum fotográfico. Intentaba controlar su respiración del mejor modo posible, pero no podía. Eso había sido demasiado fuerte para ella.

—¡Tengo un padre! —exclamó ella con un fuerte grito —. ¡Mi padre está enfermo! —le dolía el pecho. Habían sido demasiadas emociones fuertes para un solo rato.

Adrien seguía conversando con Mez. Había dejado a todos los demás abandonados con tal de poder estar con su vieja amiga. Ella siempre había sido la más sensata del grupo.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —la voz de su amiga lo hizo mirarla fijamente, ella sonrió de modo divertido —. Me parece que tú mente está ocupada.

Él sonrió y se incorporó un poco más en su silla.

—Es solo que estoy pensando en mi prima, esta sola aún.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —la morena sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves y las movió en el aire para mostrárselas a Adrien —. Desde hace tiempo tengo mi propio auto.

Mez sonreía con orgullo. Adrien silbó en admiración.

—Será un honor ir en tú auto.

Mez llevó a Adrien hasta su departamento. Adrien y ella prometieron volver a verse en alguna oportunidad, se habían entendido bien, como si el tiempo nunca hubiese transcurrido entre ellos.

Mez se fue sonriente al ver que su amigo había conseguido cambiar un poco. En su rostro se notaba que estaba más alegre, más decidido.

Adrien subió rápidamente a su piso, ni siquiera saludó a Iván, solo subió.

—¡Abre ahora! —y su rostro se transformó en una mueca al encontrarse con su ex novia psicópata justamente en la puerta de su departamento.

—Lila —dijo con fastidio y lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara.

Lila se dio la vuelta y le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan falsa que tenía.

—¡Adrien! Hola, ¡qué sorpresa!

Como si ser vecinos no fuese suficientemente malo.

—¿Qué hacías gritándole a mi puerta?

El gesto de Lila cambió a un ceño fruncido.

—Es que dentro de tu departamento hay alguien —le explicó con tono serio —. Sentí ruidos, pero esa persona no me quiere abrir. ¡Abre! —y continuó golpeando la puerta.

Lila es esa clase de chica que no pierde la esperanza de volver con su ex novio, cree que son el uno para el otro y que fue un error haber terminado la relación. Aunque lo cierto es que Adrien fue quien terminó con esa relación, ella era demasiado celosa.

—Es que si hay alguien —los ojos de Lila brillaron ante esa información. Observó a Adrien con interés —. Digamos que estoy cuidando de alguien.

—¿No me dirás quién? —la morena se acercó de modo seductor a su pecho. Él se separó y abrió de modo rápido su puerta.

—¡No! —cerró de un portazo y colocó el pestillo automáticamente.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Esa chica era insistente, demasiado insistente para su gusto.

Vio que el plato seguía intacto en la cocina, eso solo significaba que Mar no había comido nada. Él se dirigió a su habitación y la encontró ya dormida. Sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró, tenía que prepararse mañana para su primer día de trabajo junto al tío del idiota. ¿Qué haría con Mar? Aún no lo sabía.

Aunque tenía una opción.

Adrien: podrías quedarte mañana con Mar?

Le pidió ayuda a Nino, pero él no respondió. Eran las tres de la mañana, seguramente seguía divirtiéndose.

Apenas había sentido que Adrien regresó se hizo la dormida. Pero ciertamente escuchó todo lo que había hablado con Lila.

Era extraño como la evadía de ese modo, sintió curiosidad pero no preguntó nada.

En cuanto Adrien cerró la puerta de la habitación, ella continuó con lo suyo. Tenía que escribir sus recuerdos, quería intentar volver a ser la verdadera ella. Era difícil, aún no conseguía hilar absolutamente nada.


	20. Amigos

Adrien intento dormir durante esa madrugada, pero no lo consiguió del todo bien. Su mente le jugaba en contra, pensaba en sus decisiones del pasado.

Había sido un idiota al unirse a una pandilla. Él tenía todo un futuro por delante, era joven, tenía tanto por hacer, pero simplemente huyó como un cobarde y dejó todo atrás.

Era irónico pensar que ayudando a Mar estaba cambiando su destino, porque su pasado jamás podría ser cambiado.

—Soy aún más idiota que Nathaniel —se quejó mientras se reía.

Nathaniel no era tan malo, su problema era su extrema timidez, eso lo hacía verse como un idiota. Además, nunca se daba cuenta de que las chicas iban detrás de él.

Su celular sonó. Lo estaban llamando a las cinco de la mañana.

—Antes de que digas algo, estoy dispuesto a quedarme con Mar pero primero quiero dormir un poco —dijo Nino con el mal humor marcado en su tono de voz —. Lu anoche estaba furiosa, quería golpearme a mí en tu lugar.

Adrien rodó los ojos. Parecía ser que todas las chicas que conocía y se interesaban en él estaban mal de la cabeza.

—Larga historia...

Nino notó el cansancio en el tono de Adrien, solo que decidió no indagar más en el asunto. Si iba a cuidar de Mar, aprovecharía para sacar algo de información sobre la muchacha.

Cuando cortaron Adrien decidió que no dormiría más, no valía la pena continuar intentando un imposible. Así que se levantó a las seis de la mañana, se dio una ducha y simplemente se fue. Su turno no empezaba hasta las ocho, pero no quería estar encerrado todo el día en esa casa.

Mar se despertó a eso de las ocho y media de la mañana porque escuchó unos ruidos extraños provenientes del salón. Se levantó estando aún en pijama y se topó con Nino.

Nino se estaba quejando porque había perdido una partida en un juego, su expresión era algo graciosa.

—¡Maldición! —vociferó indignado.

Mar rió de modo leve y Nino la vio fijamente, su rostro se sonrojó de modo leve.

—Pensé que te despertarías a eso de las tres de la tarde —rascó su nuca nervioso mientras hablaba —. Mm... la verdad es que no acostumbro a estar con niños pequeños, así que no sé qué hacer contigo.

Mar asintió.

—Tú sinceridad es abrumadora.

—¿Yo sincero? —Nino rió —. Yo solía ser el Rey de las mentiras —mostró una sonrisa orgullosa.

Mar no supo porque razón, pero creyó en sus palabras. No solo eso, pensó que tal vez Adrien también.

—¿Quieres divertirte está tarde? —preguntó Nino.

Nino estaba intentando ganar la confianza de Mar, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era una tarea sencilla. La niña no ayudaba mucho, su mirada dictaba que no había confianza.

No la culpaba, él tampoco confiaba en sí mismo. Tampoco en ella.

—Creo que tú definición de diversión es distinta a la mía —respondió después de un rato.

—Chica lista —respondió de modo desafiante.

Adrien se aburría mucho en el trabajo, pero al menos sentía que estaba haciendo algo útil de su vida por una vez.

No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo serían las cosas si estuviese haciendo algo que realmente le guste, algo que lo apasione.

Como cuando las personas hablan de sus sueños y sus ojos brillan con anhelo. Pero... ¿cuál era su sueño? Él no lo sabía y eso era decepcionante.

Jean estaba bastante sorprendido a decir verdad. Siempre había considerado a Adrien como un idiota sin futuro, alguien que no conseguiría hacer nada con su vida. Pero ahora lo veía trabajando y sonriendo, de cierto modo se sentía feliz por él.

Aunque no podía olvidar su pasado, tantas cosas por las que hizo pasar a Nathaniel. Incluso pensaba que eso de tener que cuidar a esa niña era como un castigo otorgado por un familiar suyo. Le daba pánico que le diera un mal futuro.

—¿Qué hay de la niña? —preguntó mientras estaban en el almuerzo, un pequeño descanso.

—La tuve que dejar en casa, no me quedaba otra opción —su rostro demostraba la preocupación que sentía.

Él parecía preocuparse demasiado por su prima, era como si la quisiera mucho.

—Es una jornada muy larga.

—Eso lo sé.

Jean tenía una idea en mente, algo que podría ser útil para Adrien y del mismo modo para su beneficio.

—Creo que tengo una idea bastante coherente —Adrien lo vio con interés y sorpresa.

Mar se había vestido de modo rápido y había salido junto a Nino. Para sorpresa de ella habían ido a un supermercado.

—¿Tú idea de diversión es realizar compras? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Mi idea de diversión es que compremos comida chatarra para conversar un rato —le respondió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Mar se extrañó ante tal acción, pero no agregó nada más. Ambos ingresaron al supermercado. Nino tomó un carro y se dirigieron directamente a la sección de las pizzas.

—¡Nino!

Mar se dio vuelta y vio a una chica de cabello oscuro acercándose a él. Nino dio un salto y quedó paralizado, se ruborizó un poco.

—Hola, Flo —saludó nervioso.

Se notaba bastante que Nino estaba algo interesado en esa chica, pero le daba nervio hablar con ella. Nino tenía un lado adorable después de todo.

—¿Qué tal todo?

Era patético ver como Nino no se atrevía a hablar con ella, aunque quizás ella podría interferir un poco.

—Nino se encuentra muy bien, de hecho, ¡hoy tendremos fiesta de pizza! —exclamó ella de modo divertido. Flo la miró sonriente —. Por eso está tan callado, guarda sus energías para nuestra fiesta.

—¡Qué lindo eres al cuidar de tu hermanita! —exclamó ella y Nino se sonrojó aún más —. ¡Nos vemos!

Flo se fue y Nino finalmente pudo respirar con tranquilidad, soltó todo el aire acumulado.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dijo de modo bajo, no quería agradecerle a esa chica —. Fue dulce de tu parte.

—Sé que te caigo mal, pero no soy mala persona. Ahora, compremos rápido.

Realizaron las compras sin grandes complicaciones. Solo llevaron una pizza ya hecha, un paquete de Doritos y una bebida.

Después volvieron al departamento en una micro. Se sentaron en la mesa y abrieron el paquete de Doritos.

—¿Hay algo que quieras saber sobre Adrien? —Nino fue quien sacó el tema a flote.

Mar parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones. Jamás pensó que Nino fuese a sacar el tema.

—Sé que debes querer saber más sobre Adrien, después de todo no debe ser sencillo vivir con un desconocido —resaltó la palabra desconocido.

—En ese caso ambos seríamos desconocidos.

—Tienes un punto. Pero dime, ¿realmente no hay nada que quieras saber?

—Ayer había una chica que no dejaba de golpear la puerta y me llamó la atención su insistencia —no iba a decir que escuchó una conversación ajena y que la actitud de Adrien le llamó bastante la atención —. Ella es Lila, por lo que me dijo Adrien.

Nino se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que nombraron a Lila.

—Lila fue novia de Adrien, pero terminaron porque ella era una chica muy posesiva —le contó Nino —. Personalmente creo que esa chica tiene ciertos problemas mentales, es como si no pudiera entender que Adrien no la ama y eso la lleva a mantener una obsesión.

—Suena un poco peligrosa.

—Yo solo te aconsejo que te cuides de ella, evita verla —Mar se sorprendió debido a eso, Nino parecía distinto —. Yo no te odio —le confesó —. Al principio pensé que algo escondías, pero ya me di cuenta de que no. Además, hoy me ayudaste.

Ambos chocaron los puños a modo amistoso, ese sencillo choque de puños fue como el inicio de su amistad y el fin de una extraña rivalidad.

—Supongo que si quieres saber más de Adrien, solo tendrías que hablar con él. Es un buen chico, solo esta demasiado confundido.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? Siempre supe que quería ser dj, animar eventos con mis buenas mezclas —sonrió con algo de nostalgia —. Fue cosa de que mis padres no me dejaron, por eso me fui y me metí en malos pasos. Si quieres sinceridad, no me arrepiento. Fue divertido.

—¿Si te fuiste de tú casa, por qué no seguiste tú sueño?

—Supongo que no supe cómo empezar, eso fue todo —él suspiró.

—Nunca es tarde para luchar por tus sueños.

Mar sonreía de un modo tan confiado, Nino no pudo evitar observar a esa niña con otros ojos. Al principio pensaba que era una mentirosa y todo eso de la amnesia formaba parte de un plan. Ahora creía que eso era una locura.

—¿Recuerdas más cosas sobre ti? —preguntó Nino repentinamente.

Mar dio un pequeño salto ante esa pregunta, fue algo inesperado.

Nino notó como la joven comenzaba a jugar con sus manos de modo nervioso y al mismo tiempo mordía un poco sus labios. Él comprendió que estaba nerviosa. También comprendió que él no era la persona correcta.

—Creo que si quieres hablar con alguien, deberías hablar con Adrien. Solo tienes que sincerarte con él —aconsejó Nino.

—Se sentiría un poco extraño sinceramente con él... —confesó.

—Así como para él debe ser extraño vivir con una desconocida —Nino tenía un buen punto, no lo pensó de ese modo, pero era cierto. Estaba compartiendo su privacidad/intimidad con una completa extraña —. Yo creo que eso le da un voto de confianza.


	21. Inmaduros

Mar y Nino habían hablado un rato más sobre Adrien. Nino le había contado a la chica algunas anécdotas del pasado, sucede que ambos estuvieron en una pandilla, pero no fue por malas intenciones, o eso daba a entender Nino.

—Yo simplemente buscaba algo que le diera una pizca de emoción a mí vida —comentaba Nino mientras bebía un poco de gaseosa —. Mis padres eran muy estrictos conmigo y siempre me hacían cuidar a mi hermano menor, él era terrible.

—No hables mal de un niño —retó Mar. Aunque se sintió raro para la joven decir aquello, como sino fuese lo que realmente sintiera. ¿Acaso a ella no le agradaban los niños antes?

—Si lo hubieses conocido te darías cuenta de lo insoportable que es. Era un niño que se creía un adulto —Nino rodó los ojos.

—Familia es familia.

En ese momento los síntomas comenzaron. Taquicardia, visión borrosa y dificultad para respirar. Mar intentó calmarse del modo en el que Nathaniel le había enseñado, pero no funcionó.

—¿Debo llamar al exorcista? —Nino no sabía bien qué hacer. La niña parecía poseída, era algo completamente extraño.

Él sabía de esas crisis, Adrien se lo había comentado en una ocasión. Pero una cosa es saber sobre ellas y otra completamente distinta es presenciar eso en vivo y en directo. Era una sensación bastante rara. Miedo de no saber cómo ayudar.

Mar podía ver la misma habitación borrosa de siempre y al mismo hombre acostado en una cama. Este señor tosía constantemente mientras una chica de coletas lo observaba.

Entre tanta distorsión era difícil distinguir algo, pero la tristeza era palpable aún para ella.

Fue retirada de la habitación.

—¿Ves por qué es necesario que estemos juntos? —era un tono burlesco, cínico —. Sino cumples con lo prometido, él morirá.

Vio como la chica hacia puños sus manos, o al menos eso parecía.

—La familia es lo primero y estoy segura de que él me entenderá.

Una risa se escuchó.

—Morirá antes de que puedas hacer algo.

—Haré lo que sea con tal de salvar a mi padre, aún cuando eso signifique escapar.

Volvió a la realidad. Respiró. Y se encontró con la escena más extraña posible. Nino la estaba abrazando.

—¿Acaso sigo durmiendo? —preguntó algo incómoda. Puede que ahora sean más cercanos, pero no es para tanto.

—¡Me asustaste! —Nino se separó de la chica —. ¿Dónde se supone que vas cuándo tienes esos ataques? Es difícil verte así, tus ojos se ponen blancos, pareces muerta en vida.

Mar suspiró.

Realmente no quería hablar de esos recuerdos con nadie, sentía que era algo personal, algo que no merecía ser compartido.

—Es como tener sueños en vida —respondió de modo tajante.

—Adrien y tú son tan parecidos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Cuando Adrien se enoja ataca a todo el mundo, responde de modo cortante, algo así como tú —Nino rodó los ojos sintiéndose enojado —. Al menos tú no me dices imbécil.

—No sé de qué te quejas, si tú le dices idiota a Nathaniel.

Nino se sentó y levantó las manos en son de paz y de no poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—¡Adrien fue quien le puso idiota a Nathaniel! —se defendió —. Además, él chico no llamaba tanto la atención, era un artista que vivía en su mundo.

En su mundo.

Otra vez estaba pasando, solo que de modo más leve.

—¡Otra vez no! —reclamó Nino al notar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Esta vez Mar pudo ver algo distinto. Se veía a sí misma en una habitación distinta. Entre la distorsión se veía algo rosa y llamativo, pero más llamativo aún era ver muchas hojas y algunos lápices cerca de ella.

Parecía estar esmerada en un dibujo, un dibujo de algo grande, pero no se veía del todo.

—Siempre perdida en tú mundo de dibujos —dijo una voz femenina que aparecía en la habitación.

—¡Sabes que amo dibujar! Me encanta tener la capacidad de crear mucho diseños —esa voz estaba llena de deseos, de ilusión —. Algún día me enfrentaré a mi padre y le diré que lo que realmente quiero es ser diseñadora de modas.

Un suspiro se escuchó.

—Sabes que esos son solo sueños.

—No lo son, Kagami. Yo soy una luchadora e iré por mis sueños.

Volvió a la realidad. Aunque ahora sabía algo, ella conocía a una chica llamada Kagami que la animaba a luchar por sus sueños.

¿Quién podría ser Kagami?

—¿Dos veces en un día? Me haces sentir útil —se burló Nino.

Mar solo tomó su cabeza entre sus manos un momento y luego relajó su respiración.

—Creo que solo utilizas las palabras correctas en el momento adecuado.

—¿Hay palabras claves? —Mar simplemente asintió. Nino quería seguir hablando del tema, pero tampoco quería agobiar a la chica. Así que fue por el camino sencillo: —. ¡Será mejor que empecemos a celebrar!

Lo primero que hicieron fue comer pizza. Lo segundo que hicieron fue colocar música a un volumen alto y comenzar a bailar como dos desquiciados, se estaban divirtiendo bastante. Nino bailaba horrible y Mar parecía tener dos pies izquierdos.

Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta.

—¡Adrien, abre la puerta! ¡yo también me quiero divertir!

Era la voz de Lila.

Tanto Mar como Nino compartieron una mirada rápida. Ambos demostraron preocupación.

—Adrien me advirtió mantenerme alejada de Lila —recordó Mar.

—Yo tampoco quiero tener que ver con esa loca —susurró Nino.

Los golpes continuaban.

—¿Qué hacemos? —susurró Mar.

Nino apagó la música y se acercó un poco a la puerta.

—Lila, Adrien no está. Soy Nino y estoy a cargo —escuchó el resoplido de Lila.

—¡Baja esa música! ¡algunos queremos dormir! —seguido de ello se escuchó el portazo proveniente de la habitación de al lado.

Nino rodó sus ojos sintiéndose fastidiado. Claro, sino se trataba de Adrien a la chica no le interesaba. Siempre era lo mismo.

Mar parpadeó confundida.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella.

—Fue Lila siendo Lila.

No le dieron mayor importancia al tema y comenzaron a jugar videojuegos, donde inevitablemente tampoco pudieron evitar gritar. Y obviamente consiguieron enojar aún más a Lila, quien decidió llamar al recepcionista para reclamar.

Adrien no podía dejar de pensar en aquel ofrecimiento. Sabía que era una oportunidad grandiosa para Mar, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía su riesgo. Solo debía pensar en eso, después de todo, no tenía mucho en qué pensar.

O al menos eso era lo que Adrien creía.

—¡Adrien! ¡qué bueno que vienes!

Iván siempre parecía tan alegre, solo que hoy demostraba algo de enojo, es se notaba solo con ver su seria expresión. Raro en él.

—Ya dime qué está pasando.

—Hay muchos ruidos en tú departamento y he recibido quejas —confesó Iván —. Por favor ve y arregla el problema.

Adrien se tensó un poco. Él bien sabía que era algo arriesgado dejar a Nino y a Mar solos, Nino no apreciaba a esa chica y... ¿acaso sería capaz de hacerle algo?

—¡Maldita sea, Nino! —gritó mientras apretaba con desesperación el botón del elevador, era capaz de romperlo con toda la fuerza que estaba utilizando.

Iván estaba apunto de regañarlo, pero no lo hizo porque en ese momento exacto el elevador hizo su llegada. Adrien subió y maldijo la lentitud del aparato. Cuando se encontró en el pasillo cerca de su puerta escuchaba los gritos, que solo consiguieron aumentar su tensión.

—¡Te mataré! —gritó Nino. Luego escuchó los gritos de Mar y se preocupó aún más. Abrió la puerta con rapidez.

—¡Nino, no mates a Mar! —gritó apenas abrió la puerta. Nino ofendido se levantó del sillón y encaró a su amigo.

—¡Dile que deje de ganarme en los juegos! —reclamó como niño pequeño.

—¿Videojegos? —preguntó desconcertado Adrien.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que realmente estaban jugando videojuegos y pensó en ahorcar a Iván por ser un maldito exagerado de pacotilla.

—Pero...

—Lila —respondió Nino.

Y con esa simple respuesta bastó para comprender todo, Lila seguía obsesionada y pendiente de todo lo que él hacía. Era desesperante y un tanto inquietante.

—Estábamos haciendo el mayor ruido posible para molestar aún más a Lila —explicó Mar sonriente. Adrien fulminó con la mirada a Nino, ¿cómo se le ocurría una idea tan estúpida como esa?

—¡Imbécil! —y golpeó en la nuca a su amigo.

—¡Fue idea de ella! —se defendió Nino.

—¡¿Mía?! —Mar se levantó del sillón para enfrentar a Nino —. ¡Yo ni siquiera conozco a esa chica! Y tampoco quisiera hacerlo... —lo último lo susurro.

Ambos discutían mientras Adrien los observaba sin saber qué hacer. Parecían una pareja de hermanos, los hermanos siempre peleaban por alguna tontería, él lo sabía bien. La tarea de los padres era separarlos, pero... ¡sorpresa! Él no era padre.

Sentado desde el sillón los observaba pelear y comprendía un poco el porque en ocasiones su padre perdía el control. Las discusiones eran desesperantes y más aún cuando no tenían sentido, como ocurría ahora.

—Maldita sea... —susurró. Él venía cansado del trabajo y lo que más ansiaba era dormir, no estar frente a una discusión.

—¡Tú eres muy ruidoso! —le gritaba Mar a Nino.

—Al menos yo no tengo una voz infantil.

—Eso es cuestionable.

La boca de Nino se abrió debido a esa respuesta tan inesperada. ¡¿Su voz era infantil?!

—Al menos yo no soy tan baja como tú —Mar rodó los ojos.

—Eso es porque tú eres mayor. Aunque tiene arreglo —Mar se subió al sillón, Nino no se quedó atrás y también se subió al sillón. Desde esa altura siguieron discutiendo.

Adrien se levantó y los observó a ambos con enojo.

—¡Dejen de pelear! —gritó —. Se están comportando como dos niños inmaduros.

—Soy una niña —respondió Mar.

—Y yo soy un inmaduro —respondió Nino.

Adrien negó con la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo en su sillón. ¿Por qué esos dos eran tan imposibles? Qué desesperantes.

—Solo no se suban al... —muy tarde, ambos seguían sobre el sillón.

—¡Fue él/ella!

Y en ese momento Adrien comprendió que estaba lidiando con dos niños. Una que sí era niña y otro que era un inmaduro y disfrutaba estar con una niña.

¿Eso lo convertía en un adulto amargado?


	22. La propuesta

Negó con la cabeza ante el pensamiento. En su juventud se había prometido jamás convertirse en Gabriel Agreste. Gabriel era amargado, poco agradable y agresivo. Él jamás sería como su padre, jamás lo permitiría.

—Solo ganas porque haces trampa —escuchó la voz de Nino y abandonó sus pensamientos.

Se dio cuenta de que ambos seguían discutiendo y sintió deseos de golpear a Nino. ¿Cómo podía ser tan infantil? Claro que en el colegio también se comportaba de ese modo, solo que eso era distinto. Era el colegio, era un niño.

—Solo acepta que no te gusta perder contra una niña —sonrió Mar.

Y después estaba Mar. Ella era una niña. Una niña bastante extraña, a veces parecía ser miedosa, desconfiada y en otras ocasiones actuaba segura de sí misma y juguetona. ¿Cómo saber cuál era su verdadera personalidad? Aquello era imposible, ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

—¡No te escuchó! —Nino tapó sus oídos. Mar imitó esa acción.

Ambos seguían parados sobre su sillón. Adrien esperó que alguno se cayera y se dieran cuenta de lo estúpido que era estar sobre un sillón y más aún pelear en uno. Pero eso no pasó, para su desgracia.

Se levantó y sujetando a Nino de la cintura le dio un leve empujón y lo hizo bajar. Con Mar fue más sencillo, simplemente la tomó entre sus brazos y la dejó en el suelo. Ella dio un leve salto, porque sintió una especie de cosquilleo.

—¡Dejen de pelear por una vez! —los retó con voz fuerte. Solo la chica dio un leve salto, nada más —. Prefiero que se lleven mal a que se lleven bien —sonó extraño.

—Eso se puede arreglar —y a modo de broma Nino ahorcó a Mar. Ella rió divertida.

—Y así es como morí —cerró los ojos y sacó la lengua, fingiendo que realmente estaba muerta.

Adrien rodó sus ojos y los separó.

—He trabajado todo el día, espero que al menos tengan algo de comida para mí —reclamó a modo de broma.

—¡Guardamos pizza! —Mar corrió a la cocina y mostró el pedazo de pizza que después puso a calentar.

—Me sorprende que Nino no se la haya comido, ama la pizza.

—Fue difícil convencerlo.

Adrien miró fijamente a Nino esperando una explicación.

—Digamos que casi me la quita de la boca —Adrien rió, Nino no —. ¡No es gracioso!

Ambos acompañaron a Adrien mientras comía. Ellos le contaron un poco de su tarde, de lo bien que lo habían pasado. Adrien escuchaba atentamente todo, estaba realmente sorprendido y feliz de que se llevaran tan bien.

—Me alegro de que hayan conseguido hacerse amigos.

—No es tan mala la pequeña mentirosa —se burló Nino.

—No como tú —respondió Mar —. Eres infantil, juguetón y no soportas perder. Adrien, ¿cómo lo soportas?

—Es que siempre hay que tener un amigo que sea más tonto que tú —respondió Adrien. Y ambos comenzaron a reír con complicidad.

—Ya nunca más te haré un favor —se quejó Nino fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Normalmente soy yo quien te salva a ti —le recordó Adrien.

—Me ofendes —Nino colocó su mano en el corazón de modo dramático —. Yo también te he salvado en más de una ocasión, he pateado muchos cu... —miró a Mar y se detuvo —... traseros.

Adrien lo golpeó en la nuca. Mar rió levemente.

Nadie se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero ella tuvo otro recuerdo u otra visión, aún no les colocaba un nombre.

Como era costumbre, veía a esa chica de cabello oscuro y dos coletas. Estaba en una habitación distinta, era de color oscuro y frente a ella había un espejo. Ella veía su reflejo, su rostro demostraba el más vivo enojo. Lo raro era lo que estaba haciendo.

Daba patadas al aire. Levantaba la pierna poco a poco, cada vez un poco más alto. Intentó dar una patada y un salto, pero cayó al suelo.

—No te rindas... —dijo esa chica de modo distorsionado.

Dio golpes. Muchos golpes. Después giros, saltos y más golpes.

Continuaba practicando las patadas e intentaba dar ese salto, pero volvía a caer. Siempre se levantaba.

—Tú ganarás esto, eres fuerte —se daba ánimos.

Volvió a la realidad más confundida que nunca.

¿Practicando defensa personal? ¿practicando golpes y patadas? Sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Por qué hacía eso? No tenía sentido. A menos de que... tuviese que defenderse de alguien.

—Básicamente no pasó nada interesante —escuchó decir a Adrien —. Excepto que me dijeron algo que podría servir para ti, Mar.

Ambos se miraron. Adrien tenía contrariedad marcada en su rostro, como queriendo decir algo y al mismo tiempo no.

—Puedes decirme —intentó animarlo.

—Bueno... he estado pensando y debe ser un poco abrumador para ti tener que estar aquí sola mientras yo trabajo —expresó Adrien —. Tampoco es que quiera dejar de ayudarte, tranquila. Puedes estar aquí hasta que te sientas preparada.

¿Preparada para qué?

Comenzaba a sentir que toda la situación era extraña. Quizás necesitaba atención médica y algo que la ayudará a curar la amnesia. Aunque, recordar lo que había dicho "por favor, no me entregues" la aterraba. Tenía que ver con sus visiones. Parecía ser que se escondía de alguien. Pero... ¿de quién?, ¿quién podía ser tan terrible?

—El punto es que las personas podrían sospechar. Digo... no es normal que una chica este tanto encerrada.

—Podrían pensar que Adrien te tiene secuestrada y...

—¡Nino! —lo interrumpió Adrien. No quería que la chica escuchara esas cosas tan turbias —. Normalmente las personas de tú edad estudian o están en talleres.

—Es cierto, ningún adolescente quiere estar encerrado siempre.

Adrien recordó a Rosita, ella siempre anhelaba con salir a la calle, con no vivir con miedo y con encontrar a su amado príncipe de cabellera rubia. Era triste pensar en ella y en las desilusiones que pudo haber tenido que afrontar sola.

—Entiendo... —respondió Mar.

No entendía. Entendía, pero no entendía. No tenía recuerdos, no sabía de sus propios gustos, eso era espantoso. Aunque confiaba un poco en Adrien, si él le decía que todo estaría bien en algún taller, ella lo aceptaría.

—Me alegro —eso pareció motivar un poco más a Adrien —. Hablé con mi jefe y él piensa que puedes estar en el trabajo mientras yo trabajo.

—Hermano, eso sonó enredado.

—Nathaniel es el recepcionista y él también esta casi todo el día solo —intentaba repetir las palabras con la mayor claridad posible —. Ambos pueden hacerse compañía, les hará bien —repitió con claridad.

—¿Voy a estar con el idiota? —bromeó Mar.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —Nino y ella chocaron los puños.

—No es momento para bromear —asco. Sonaba como un adulto otra vez —. Mar, realmente creo que te hará bien. Juntos pueden encontrar algo que hacer, y tal vez... recuerdes algo. Dale tiempo al tiempo.

La intensidad de la mirada de Adrien era grandiosa. Era como si pensará que eso realmente serviría de algo, que eso era una verdadera solución. Era increíble, como una fe ciega.

—Lo haré, no hay problema. Gracias por intentar ayudarme.

Los tres conversaron por un rato más. Cuando se hizo más tarde, Mar se fue a la que era su habitación y se sentó en la ventana como ya era costumbre para ella. Pensó en todo lo que Adrien le había dicho y pensó también en sus recuerdos.

Sabía que alguien la estaba buscando, pensaba que era alguien peligroso. Comenzaba a sentir culpa, pensaba que tal vez ese alguien podría encontrarla y dañar a Adrien y a todos los que conociera en ese lugar. Tenía miedo.

—Eres fuerte... —repitió las palabras de su visión.

Nino y Adrien seguían en la cocina. Ya habían acordado que Nino se quedaría a dormir ahí, porque eran casi las tres de la mañana.

—¿Todo eso te lo dijo Jean, verdad?

Atrapado.

—Sé que Jean quiere vigilar de cerca a Mar y utiliza a Nathaniel como excusa, todo se complicó un poco —admitió Adrien.

Nino le golpeó el hombro en señal de compañerismo.

—No le darás en el gusto, tienes que preparar bien a Mar. Dile que no diga nada, dile que se comporte como una rebelde frente al idiota —le propuso Nino.

Sonaba como un buen plan, pero había un inconveniente.

—Mar es una persona increíble, ella puede pensar y actuar como quiera. No tengo porque imponerme ante ella —respondió Adrien.

Y Nino simplemente se quedó callado, no tenía nada que objetar. Ellos eran como un ángel (Adrien) y un demonio (él); por eso eran buenos amigos, porque de cierto modo se sabían equilibrar bien.


	23. Empezando

Mar se había ido a su habitación y ahí se encerró. Quería dormir, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, aparentemente ahora tendría que pasar tiempo con Nathaniel mientras Adrien trabajaba, ¿acaso eso era lo ideal? Ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar tiempo con Adrien, le agradaba y confiaba en él. Pero, ¿podría confiar también en Nathaniel? No lo sabía y eso le causaba algo de ansiedad.

Tomó el cuaderno que había estado usando y escribió un poco sobre Nathaniel. En realidad, lo primero que escribió fue la palabra "idiota", recordando el adjetivo que Nino siempre utilizaba. No pudo evitar reír mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sabía que no estaba bien decirle idiota a una persona, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de gracia. Luego anotó "preocupado", porque la ayudó cuando experimentó un recuerdo.

Mm... quizás mañana sería un día largo, bastante largo. De todas formas, cada día era largo y repetitivo. Quería tener avances, quería al menos recordar quién demonios era.

Adrien quería dormir, pero como Nino seguía estando ahí no podía hacerlo. De hecho, por alguna razón se sentía pensativo, demasiado pensativo y eso no estaba bien. Nunca pensaba tanto. Mar había cambiado demasiadas cosas.

Nino había acercado una lata de cerveza y había comenzado a beber. Adrien esperaba que no se emborrachara, cuando eso sucedía, se comportaba de un modo insoportable. Era insistente, era gritón y confesaba cosas incómodas, como el tamaño de su... bueno, ya entenderán.

—¿Por qué te veo tan pensativo? —quiso saber Nino.

Adrien se acomodó en el sofá, estiró sus brazos y los colocó detrás de su cabeza. Justamente esa pregunta, maldito Nino.

—Estoy preocupado de que te emborraches, no quiero que empieces a hablar tonterías.

—¡Eres un tonto! —Nino no pudo evitar reír —. Yo pensé que estabas pensando en Mar.

Involuntariamente dio un salto en el sofá, se sintió descubierto. Vaya, ¿desde cuándo Nino había comenzado a utilizar su cerebro?

—¿Acaso tú estás pensando en ella?

—Sí —admitió el moreno llamando la atención del rubio, ¿desde cuándo él era tan sincero? —. Te confieso que al principio pensaba que todo esto era una especie de trampa, algo para ganar dinero —comentó pensativo —. Pero me di cuenta de que la niña en serio no tiene memoria y siento lástima por ella.

—Yo no —admitió Adrien —. No siento lástima por ella. A pesar de no tener memoria, es una niña bastante valiente e inteligente.

—Y no te lo niego. Pero debe ser complicado tener que vivir contigo, eres un desconocido.

—Y ella también lo es.

Nino asintió y bebió otro poco de su cerveza, ese era el punto.

—Lo que quiero decir es que esa niña me ha hecho pensar tantas cosas. Adrien, ya no somos adolescentes.

—Eso lo sé, no me hagas sentir aún más viejo ¿quieres? —no estaba bromeando, simplemente... no le gustaba pensar en su edad. Aún le faltaban tantas cosas, le faltaba vida y experiencias.

—No podemos arreglar el pasado, fuimos parte de una pandilla, estuvimos en temas ilegales y la policía nos buscó durante mucho tiempo...

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —no necesitaba que Nino le diera una charla sobre su vida, ya no más.

—A que incluso esto está mal —tiró lo que le quedaba de cerveza, ensució completamente la mesa de Adrien. Adrien se enojó, quería golpear a Nino —. Y empiezo a pensar en... —no dijo el tema de sus padres ni de su hermano, no quería darle un golpe a Adrien, no era cruel, torpe sí, pero cruel jamás —... en el futuro.

—¿En el futuro?

—Sí. Tú por lo menos tienes un trabajo, yo aún no —suspiró con algo de tristeza —. ¿Recuerdas que quería ser dj? Eso haré, voy a practicar y lucharé por ese sueño. Sé que puedo.

—¿No te parece algo poco rentable?

—Lo que me parece poco rentable es haber desperdiciado tanto, por pensar del modo incorrecto —Adrien se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo decir algo en contra si todo eso era más que cierto? Ambos habían sido adolescentes tontos —. Por eso como tú amigo, quiero aconsejarte que busques un sueño y luches por él.

Tenía un sueño.

Con la llegada de Mar se había dado cuenta de eso. Su sueño, por muy extraño que parezca era formar una familia. Quería ser padre. Quería enseñarle a su hijo que estaba bien y qué no. Quería ver su sonrisa llena de ilusión al aprender algo nuevo, quería que alguien sintiera admiración por él.

Aunque eso era demasiado personal, jamás se lo diría a Nino.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo.

Nino se fue a eso de las tres de la mañana. Hablaron un poco sobre sus aventuras del pasado, sobre todas esas locuras que habían sido tan divertidas, pero que tantos problemas habían causado.

Adrien durmió poco. A las seis de la mañana ya estaba despierto. Preparó un desayuno rápido (sándwich de jamón y queso), despertó a Mar y se fue a bañar. Mar hizo lo mismo. Desayunaron juntos, en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Luego, tomaron la micro para llegar al edificio.

—No es necesario que te portes bien con Nathaniel —Mar miró con confusión a Adrien —. Eso sonó raro —ella asintió —. Simplemente, haz lo que quieras. No es una figura de autoridad, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo, gracias —respondió ella.

Adrien sonrió. Mar siempre era tan educada, tan obediente. No sabía si esa era su personalidad o si simplemente era una forma de agradecer por los cuidados que estaba teniendo con ella.

Cuando llegaron, Adrien siguió su camino hacia su puesto de trabajo. Ella saludó a Nathaniel, él devolvió el saludo. Ella se sentó y Nathaniel estaba concentrado en su computador. Ser recepcionista no era tan divertido, pero era un trabajo importante.

Mar solo lo observaba. Tecleaba mucho. ¿Qué estaría escribiendo?

Nathaniel sentía la mirada de la niña. Recordaba las palabras de su tío "cualquier indicio de miedo, o de algo extraño, tienes que decirme de inmediato." Él entendía el mensaje secreto, sabía que pensaba que Adrien abusaba de ella. Era una tontería. Adrien era imbécil, sí, pero no malo.

—¿Te gustaría hacer algo más tarde? —Nathaniel sabía lo aburrido que podía ser estar con alguien y que esa persona te ignore. ¿Cómo no? En su época escolar todos lo ignoraban. Él no quería que esa niña se aburriera.

Además, su tío le había dicho que debía ser bueno con ella.

Él sabía que esa niña, la tal "Mar" era menor que él. Pero eso no quitaba que pudieran ser amigos. Después de todo, para la amistad no había edad. Además, ser recepcionista/secretario era un trabajo bastante solitario.

—Claro —sonrió ella.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Ella pensó un momento, pero luego una emoción se notó en sus ojos.

—¿Podemos comer helado?

—Sí —respondió él. Helado, le encantaba y sabía que a los niños también.

Mar sonrió, él devolvió la sonrisa de modo amable. Después de todo, quizás sí podría convivir bien con ella. No lo vería como una tarea, porque sino no sería algo grato para ninguno de ellos. Solo serían dos personas conociéndose y ya.


	24. Nathaniel y Mar

Nathaniel continuaba muy concentrado en su trabajo. Mar ya comenzaba a aburrirse. Era extraño, jamás había visto a una persona tan obsesionada con la tecnología, ¿qué tenía que teclear tanto? No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya se sentía aburrida. Él había prometido un helado, ¿no es así?

—¿No podemos ir por el helado ahora?

Nathaniel dio un salto. Estaba tan concentrado en el trabajo que había olvidado la presencia de la azabache. ¡Cielos! Llevaba casi media hora trabajando. Pobre niña.

—Lo siento, es que estaba ocupado —confesó algo avergonzado. Pero rápidamente decidió cambiar esa actitud, no podía comportarse como el Nathaniel tímido de quince años, ya no más —. Podemos ir ahora.

—¡Perfecto!

Nathaniel apagó la computadora y dejó el teléfono colgado, así cualquier persona podría escucharlo y atender. Se levantó de la silla, la niña hizo lo mismo, era bastante baja comparada con él. Decidió no decirle nada a Jean, después de todo, no era algo tan importante, además, él no trabaja ahí por gusto. Podría decirse que necesitaba urgentemente salir de esa oficina.

—Vamos —dijo comenzando a caminar junto a Mar.

Dio un vistazo a la aburrida oficina. Paredes blancas, sillas rojas, piso azul. ¿Acaso no podían tener algo más de color? ¿algo más de alegría? Ese sitio era tan insípido y aburrido, era deprimente.

Tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al primer piso. Caminaron hasta que finalmente salieron de ese edificio. Nathaniel divisó el sol, tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos y se permitió sonreír. Hace mucho tiempo que no salía con luz de día, sus tardes se basaban en estar encerrado en esa oficina que ya comenzaba a odiar.

Mar lo observaba con algo de curiosidad.

—¿Acaso te molesta el sol? —preguntó ella.

—¿Molestarme? ¡amo el sol! —y para demostrar que hablaba con sinceridad, abrió sus brazos para recibir un abrazo por parte del sol.

Mar rió. Jamás había escuchado a alguien afirmar algo como eso, amar el sol. Ella lo imitó.

—¡También amo el sol!

Y en ese momento, ambos estaban abrazando al sol, estaban absorbiendo toda la energía que les brindaba y sonreían con genuina felicidad. El sol estaba feliz, Nathaniel también lo estaba.

Nathaniel no tomó de la mano a Mar. Ciertamente eso era extraño, estaba acostumbrada a que todos le dieran la mano, Adrien lo hacia y Nino también. Pero con Nathaniel era distinto. Él observaba todo como si fuese la primera vez: las flores, el pasto, los árboles, las temibles abejas e incluso a las personas.

Mar consideró que tal vez Nathaniel no era humano, que era una especie que imitaba a los humanos y por eso parecía estar tan feliz ante cosas tan cotidianas. Porque amnesia él no tenía, él sabía quien era. A menos de que... Nathaniel fuese una identidad falsa.

Todo era raro.

Compraron los helados. Nathaniel pidió helado de chocolate y frutilla. Mar de menta y manjar, sabores deliciosos.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —ella odiaba el silencio, tenía que romperlo de alguna manera. Nathaniel asintió —. ¿Por qué mirabas todo con tanta emoción?

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Mi vida se basa en estar en esa oficina casi todo el día —admitió —. Es difícil que pueda estar afuera, que pueda disfrutar de éste tipo de salidas.

—¿En serio?

Mar se imaginaba estar encerrada todo el día en el departamento de Adrien, sola. No sería algo bonito. Al contrario, sería algo aburrido y deprimente.

—¿Por qué estás ahí? —preguntó con pesar en su voz.

Nathaniel notó que era una niña curiosa. No la culpaba, el atractivo de los niños era esa capacidad de realizar preguntas sin hostigar, preguntas que los ayudaban a comprender al mundo.

—Supongo que es lo que merezco —respondió él con pesar. Solo generó más dudas —. Algún día te contaré la historia a detalles —prometió. Mar entendió que ese no era el momento adecuado y lo respetaría, por ahora —. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿por qué estás con Adrien?

¡Pánico! ¡entró en pánico!

Adrien no la había entrenado para responder esa clase de preguntas, se supone que estaban juntos porque eran familiares, él era su primo. Pero... ¡¿qué más podía decir?!

¡Dios!

—Eh... —Nathaniel la observaba con atención, esperaba una respuesta rápida.

Bien, Mar, vas a tener que ver que tan buena actriz eres con o sin memoria.

—Sucede que mis padres se encuentran en un viaje de negocios y ellos no quisieron llevarme, dijeron que sería una distracción ir con su hija pequeña —vaya, eso había sonado bastante natural. Era una buena mentirosa, quién lo diría —. Y el familiar más cercano que tengo es Adrien, por eso confiaron en él.

—Ya veo —sonrió Nathaniel, para mostrar confianza —. Te entiendo, muchos padres prefieren viajar solos —Nath estaba pensando en otras situaciones, situaciones que podrían traumatizar a cualquier niño —. Nunca pensé que Agreste sería capaz de cuidar a un niño... —pensó en voz alta.

—Lo es —Mar respondió con convicción —. Es muy buen chico, me cuida bastante bien y me respeta. Él se ha comportado como un hermano mayor —iba a utilizar la palabra "padre", pero sonaba muy raro considerando lo joven que era.

Nathaniel se quedó callado.

No quería hablar mal de Adrien. Él entendía que el bullying que sufrió en el colegio había sido hace años, que toda esa porquería ya había pasado. Ahora eran adultos, no podía vivir con rencor, eso no era sano. Quizás Adrien había cambiado y ya.

—¿Y no te aburres mucho? —decidió cambiar de tema.

"No tengo tiempo para aburrirme, estoy intentando recuperar la memoria."

—¿Y tú? —respondió pregunta con pregunta. Muy astuta.

"Astuta niña..."

Ambos comieron sus helados en silencio. En esa breve conversación habían aprendido mucho del otro. Nathaniel notó que esa niña era astuta y que adoraba a Adrien. Y Mar comprendió que Nathaniel escondía algo y se prometió que lo descubriría.

El celular de Nathaniel sonó. Atendió. Jean le pidió explicaciones, él le contó que salieron. Jean lo regañó y le dijo que tenía que avisar antes, que tenía a un histérico Adrien y otras cosas, no le pidió que regresaran aún, así que simplemente cortó.

—¿Problemas por irnos? —preguntó Mar asustada. La verdad es que no quería recibir un regaño.

—Para nada —aseguró Nathaniel —. Aún no es necesario volver.

—Hay algo que quisiera saber.

—¿Qué es?

—El edificio en el que trabajas. Es demasiado grande, estoy segura de que ahí no solo hay dentistas, ¿no?

—Eres observadora —cualidad de una artista, quiso añadir pero no lo vio necesario —. Es un edificio grande, tienes razón —era obvio —. ¿Buscas alguna actividad en específico?

¿Alguna actividad?

Como deseaba saber sobre ella, saber si en algún punto de su vida le gustó hacer algo. Quizás era buena en algo, pero no lo sabía. ¿Escritura? ¿dibujo? ¿canto? ¿baile? Ash...

—Mm... ¿hay actividades?

Los ojos de Nathaniel perdieron brillo. Rara actitud.

—Digamos que en ese edificio hay de todo. Dentistas, otros médicos y un centro recreativo —explicó —. Hay talleres de lectura, clases artísticas y más —explicó.

—¿Fibra sensible?

Y ya lo había pillado.

¿Valdría la pena mentir?

Adrien había pedido permiso para ir al baño. Fue y luego bajó, quería ver cómo se encontraba Mar, si realmente todo estaba bien. Su sorpresa fue enorme al no encontrar ahí a Mar y menos a Nathaniel.

Se asustó. Pensó en muchas posibilidades: un colapso por su parte, ir al hospital o quizás un asalto. Corrió a avisarle a Jean, el cual no se mostró preocupado. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no darle una paliza, ¡¿cómo demonios se podía mostrar tan tranquilo?!

Jean llamó a Nathaniel.

—Están comiendo helado, la niña quiso salir —le informó Jean.

Y su corazón volvió a su pecho.

Mar debió haberle avisado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella no tenía celular. Le conseguiría uno pronto.

Jean observaba a Adrien, intentaba leer sus ojos, ver algo que lo delatara de algo malo. Pero no encontró nada, solo era un primo preocupado por la seguridad de su prima.

—Volvamos al trabajo —ordenó.

Adrien aún se sentía angustiado, pero aún así obedeció, después de todo... no le quedaba de otra. Solo esperaba que ese idiota cuidará bien a la chica.

Vaya, se sentía como un viejo. No podía evitar recordar a Gabriel y a Rose, ¿acaso él la había cuidado bien durante todos esos años? Qué angustia...


	25. Petición

Adrien se sentía algo abrumado al no saber nada sobre Mar. Estaba en una constante contradicción. Sabía que Nathaniel era bueno, eso lo mantenía algo tranquilo. Pero también se preocupaba por todos los secretos que ella tenía, por la falta de memoria. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Nathaniel no sabía que ella había pedido no ser entregada, quizás intentando ayudar, arruinaba todo.

Qué complicada podía ser la vida en ocasiones.

No pudo evitar recordar a su padre. Una vez había decidido llevar a Rose a la feria, llegaron al lugar más o menos a las cuatro de la tarde. Rose jugó muchos juegos, ganó un peluche de cerdo y se veía dichosa. Realmente parecía que disfrutaba mucho estar en la feria. Había sido una salida de hermanos gratificante.

—¡Eres el mejor hermano! —había exclamado alegre mientras besaba su mejilla expresando el cariño y la felicidad que sentía.

Adrien sonrió y abrazó a su hermana. La adoraba, de ser necesario daría su vida por ella.

Solo que las cosas se arruinaron un poco en el momento en el que regresaron a casa. Gabriel le dio una cachetada y lo increpó por haberse llevado sin avisar a Rose.

—¡Tienes que avisar antes! ¡no puedes llegar y llevártela! Tengo que saber dónde están —parecía estar preocupado y al mismo tiempo enojado. Emociones que nunca pensó ver reflejadas en el rostro de su padre, eso era una completa novedad —. Algún día lo entenderás.

Ese día él se había enojado mucho por la cachetada, lo vio como algo completamente innecesario. Pero ahora que era un adulto y estaba pasando por algo similar, comprendió el actuar de su padre. Sí, eso era ser adulto y tener una responsabilidad: preocupación y angustia. Una combinación nada agradable.

—Adrien, te necesito concentrado en el trabajo —lo regañó Jean mientras atendía a un paciente.

—Sí. Perdón —e intentó concentrarse para no tener más regaños. Es solo que... últimamente su mente viajaba mucho al pasado y no lo podía controlar.

Nathaniel y Mar continuaban en esa heladería, sentados. Mar quería respuestas, porque sentía que ya había descubierto algo y quería saber.

—Si toque una fibra sensible, al menos me gustaría tener respuestas —ella rompió ese silencio incómodo —. ¿No crees que me gané esas respuestas?

Vaya que sabía como llegar a las personas. Parecía que sabía que tenía ciertos encantos, porque su rostro reflejaba demasiada inocencia, sí, pero sus ojos eran la clave. Era parecida a la mirada de el Gato con botas.

—Solo digamos que soy un artista frustrado —respondió simplemente —. Soy alguien que cree que el arte está presente en todas partes. El arte de vivir, el arte de hablar, el arte de mirar. El arte existe en cada cosa que hacemos —expresó.

Mar sonrió ampliamente. Ahora lo entendía todo. ¡Nathaniel tenía talento para escribir!

—¡Tú talento es la escritura! Lo acabas de demostrar.

—No exactamente —el rostro de Mar se desinfló, ya no se sentía tan entusiasmada —. Se podría decir que sí, pero no.

Mar se cruzó de brazos. ¿Sí pero no? ¿estaba hablando con un niño o con un adulto? Porque sinceramente no encontraba una diferencia en ese momento.

—Nathaniel, si eres sincero conmigo, tal vez podríamos llegar a una solución que nos beneficié a ambos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Solo habla y lo sabremos.

¿Confiar en una niña desconocida que era prima de Adrien? Pues... ni modo. ¿Qué más podría perder? Nada.

Así que decidió sincerarse con Mar.

—Digamos que cuando era pequeño tenía problemas, por ese motivo era tan tímido y todos me molestaban —no quería hablar de sus problemas, eso ya era más personal —. Y digamos que para intentar superar eso, me gustaba dibujar. Dibujaba historias en las cuales yo era protagonista, me daba poderes asombrosos. Volar, teletransportarme, leer la mente.

—Eras el protagonista de tú historia porque los demás te ignoraban —Nathaniel bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

—Exacto. Era una manera de sentirme vivo, de no caer en cosas peores. Incluso había villanos.

—Adrien y Nino.

—Eh... —la mirada de Mar decía: "no intentes mentirme cuando ya sé la verdad", era una advertencia —. ¿Podrías culparme? Era pequeño, ellos me molestaban. Eso era como una venganza.

—No soy quien para juzgarte —respondió con sinceridad —. Además, no veo lo malo. Siempre se necesitan malos para que una historia sea interesante.

—Gracias —sonrió —. El punto es que cuando descubrieron mis cómics, me obligaron a dejar eso, dijeron que tenía que hacer algo importante por mí vida —no entraría en detalles y diría que todos esos cómics habían sido tirados a la basura frente a sus ojos, no diría eso jamás.

Aquel era el recuerdo más doloroso de su vida. Tantos años de trabajo, de dedicación, de pensar en poderes y todo eso había sido arrojado a la basura. Era injusto, una terrible injusticia que Súper Nath no había podido evitar.

—Me recomendaron unirme a algún taller para poder botar el estrés. Me dieron la opción del teatro, pero no pude hacerlo, no tenía tanta personalidad. Así que opté por el baile —los ojos de Nathaniel demostraban un bonito brillo, era como un brillo de esperanza —. Pero también me hicieron dejar eso, porque no era algo propio del hombre.

—¡Qué horror! ¡dos sueños arruinados!

—Eso es ser Nathaniel.

Mar pensaría rápidamente en una solución. Ella ayudaría a Nathaniel a cumplir sus sueños, si quería dibujar, lo haría. Si quería bailar, lo haría. ¡No renunciaría a sus sueños!

Regresaron a la oficina a las siete de la tarde. Sonreían y se miraban de modo cómplice. La verdad era que sí, habían formulado un plan y parecía ser uno bastante bueno. Nathaniel se sentía bastante emocionado, finalmente podría salir de esa aburrida oficina. ¿Quién diría que todo eso sería gracias a una niña?

—El turno de Adrien termina a las diez —le informó Nathaniel —. Tenemos tres horas aquí, encerrados.

Mar echó un vistazo a la oficina y notó que Nathaniel tenía razón al describir el lugar como aburrido.

—¿Tú tío tiene algún día libre?

—Los domingos cerramos, así que nadie viene.

—¿Tienes llave del lugar? —preguntó ella. El chico mostró las llaves sintiéndose algo contrariado. Algo planeaba —. ¡Es perfecto!

Mar se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente a Nathaniel. El lugar estaba vacío, ni siquiera la auxiliar de aseo se encontraba cerca. Así que podrían hablar con completa calma.

—¡Vamos a arreglar éste lugar! —exclamó ella.

Nathaniel se levantó de un salto, sorprendido y algo asustado.

—¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡mi tío me mataría! Las decisiones las toma él.

¡Qué gallina era Nathaniel! Mi tío esto, mi tío aquello. Nadie debía ser así de miedoso

—Aquí trabajan los dos, Jean no tiene porque imponer sus ideas. Tienes que demostrarle que ya eres grande, que él no puede dominarte ahora —le explicó ella. Nathaniel se quedó callado. Eso había sido crudo, pero realista.

Mar no sabía en qué clase de mundo estaba, pero era extraño. Adrien tenía problemas con su padre, o eso le había dicho Nino. Nino no se llevaba bien con los suyos. Y Nathaniel le tenía demasiado respeto a su tío.

¿Por qué todos odiaban a sus padres?

—Yo...

Nathaniel iba a hablar, pero Mar ya no lo pudo seguir escuchando. Estaba presentando los síntomas de nuevo. Dolor de cabeza, sudoración y vista negra. Sus oídos se taparon.

Estaba teniendo una visión.

Veía la habitación ya tan similar de siempre, oscura y borrosa. Una gran cama y un hombre tendido en ella.

—Hija mía, no importa lo que los demás te digan, si tú quieres ser diseñadora puedes hacerlo.

La chica de coletas y cabello azabache corrió para darle un abrazo a su padre.

—¡Gracias, padre! Te prometo que seré la mejor diseñadora de modas que el mundo haya visto —prometió con convicción.

Y volvió a la realidad. Nathaniel estaba tirándole aire. Ella lloraba. Era extraño ver esas visiones y descubrir que después de todo, sí tenía un padre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó un preocupado Nathaniel.

—Lo estoy. Solo recordé a mi padre y lo mucho que lo extraño.

—Oh...

Ambos regresaron a sus actividades. No quisieron hablar del tema familiar, era algo que a todos les dolía.

Mar quería averiguar más sobre su padre, quería saber porque él estaba enfermo, que era lo que le dolía y porque siempre estaba en esa cama. Ansiaba recuperar sus memorias, ansiaba poder verlo y pasar tiempo juntos.

Algunos clientes venían a tomar su hora, o a esperar. De todas formas ellos siguieron hablando, el sábado irían a comprar algo de pintura. Nathaniel quería dar alegría al lugar, así que lo pintaría de rojo. Aunque Mar tenía otra cosa en mente, algo que le gustaría mucho más al chico.

Cuando el último paciente salió, Nathaniel se colocó al lado de Mar. Era hora de la acción.

—Hora de irnos, Mar.

—De hecho, Nathaniel y yo queríamos hablar con ustedes.

Adrien y Jean compartieron una mirada de extrañeza.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Jean.

¡Y comenzaba la acción!

—Bueno, resulta que yo estaré aquí por un largo tiempo y no es muy interesante estar encerrada aquí viendo como las horas pasan —Adrien se sintió culpable ante esa afirmación, aunque culpaba más a Jean —. Así que, Nathaniel y yo estuvimos hablando y me enteré de que éste edificio tiene de todo.

—Eso es cierto, señorita —Jean ya tenía una idea de adónde quería llegar.

—Nathaniel me contó que también existen cursos aquí, cursos interesantes claro está —ese era el giro importante, el que Nathaniel le había recalcado mencionar. La cara de desconcierto de Jean fue su indicio de que iba por buen camino —. Hablamos un poco, y me pareció una buena idea que en vez de estar aquí encerrados, podamos ir a algún curso. Lo hablamos bastante y llegamos a la conclusión de que queremos aprender inglés —expuso Mar.

Habían practicado esa conversación por horas y habían decidido que sería más tierno si ella hablaba. Vieron el rostro de Jean y la chica decidió seguir hablando.

—Me gustaría mucho que Nathaniel vaya conmigo, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y así no me sentiré tan perdida. ¿Por favor?

—Además, investigamos en Internet y descubrimos que son cursos gratuitos. No tienen de que preocuparse.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, chocaron los puños en sus espaldas. Eso había salido mejor de lo que ambos habían esperado, ¡fue épico!

Ahora solo faltaba obtener una respuesta. Ojalá positiva. Nathaniel estaba ansioso, demasiado ansioso. Y Mar tenía un arma secreta, si la respuesta era negativa, explotaría en llanto falso. Solo esperaba que Nathaniel la siguiera, sino, no sería muy útil que digamos.


End file.
